Just One More Mistake
by Maddz2
Summary: Piper thought she was finally ready to move on from Alex, little did she know that the next relationship would get her into a world of trouble. How will she move on when her life changes forever? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to this new story! This idea was graciously handed to me by Reven207, so special thanks to them. I know I should be working on the other story, but I wanted to get this one started.**

 **It starts off only one year after Paris, and it is an AU.**

 **Also, I own nothing.**

 **Please enjoy this first chapter, and feel free to let me know what you think.**

* * *

 _Piper! Please don't leave me! Not now!" Alex was in tears watching the one person that she loved, who was still alive, walk away from her._

 _"Alex, I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry" Those were the last words Piper said to her. She couldn't make herself say goodbye because it was already painful enough. She knew if she stayed she would never leave, and she wouldn't be involved in any more of Alex's illegal activity, ever again so she had to go._

 _She flew back to America that day and she tried not to look back._

That was one year ago from the next day and it still bothered her. She should have been able to move on already, Piper thought miserably to herself, as she lay in her bed on the eve of the anniversary of when she abandoned the love of her life.

It was torture. Alex was constantly on her mind. She felt awful for leaving when her mom died, she really did. If she could have gone back in time and changed that, she would have. Perhaps her guilt over leaving Alex at that point was what wasn't allowing her to move forward, she thought.

She worked as a manager at the bar down the street from her small apartment in New York. She hadn't allowed herself to meet anyone new. She was still caught up on the raven-haired woman, and it pissed her off.

Alex was the one who promised her that she wouldn't have to do anything illegal in order for their relationship to work. Piper only did it the first time because she enjoyed their lifestyle and the excitement of it all, and she loved Alex. She would have done anything Alex asked her to at that time.

After the first time, she was adamant that she would never do it again, and Alex promised that she would never ask her to do it again. Alex swore up and down about how she didn't want Piper involved in her work because she didn't want Piper in danger. But what did she do? She asked Piper to do another run for her. That was it, though, that was the last straw for Piper. She had already given up everything for that woman, the only thing she had left was her freedom and she wasn't willing to part with that.

She lied to her parents, she abandoned the ideas of a normal life, she gave up graduate school, all of her friends were in the United States and she had already redirected her moral compass for Alex once, and she wasn't going to do it again. She wasn't going to give up her freedom for her. Alex was worth all of the hardships that came with their relationship, but Alex asking her to put her freedom on the line, and potentially her life too, was not something she was comfortable with.

What did Alex ever have to give up anyways? She wondered bitterly.

Alex didn't have to choose between her friends or family and the cartel. She got time off so she could go home whenever she wanted. She didn't even have to choose between the cartel and Piper. Not until Piper made that decision for her, and even then Alex showed no signs of being willing to part with the cartel.

Piper knew Alex loved her job and she didn't want to get in the way of that, but she would be damned if she had let Alex keep using her to do her dirty work whenever she saw fit just because she was there all the time. It made her feel like a safety measure, like an extra bottle of Tylenol kept in the bottom of a purse and only used when she had a headache but was left untouched when not needed.

She had really thought Alex loved her, but in reality, she was just an instant, ready to go, backup drug mule that Alex always had on hand.

And to think, that the thought of asking Alex to come with her crossed her mind before she left, was insane.

It had been the last selfish thought Piper had before she tore her gaze away from Alex that day in Paris. She was going to ask Alex to go with her. She was going to ask Alex to choose something for once. If she had asked her to leave the cartel, and Alex said yes, she would have done everything to help Alex get over the loss of her mother, and she wouldn't have left her all alone to deal with it.

But looking back into Alex's forest green eyes gave Piper all the information she needed. She knew the answer and didn't even bother to ask the question because she knew that Alex Vause would have chosen the cartel over anything and anyone, even her, and there was nothing Piper could do about it. She didn't need to hear Alex say how she couldn't just quit because her mom died or because Piper wanted her to, she didn't need to hear whatever excuses Alex would come up with because ultimately, Piper knew she wasn't worth it to her.

Fuck, Piper thought when she caught her mind wandering back to that day, and she felt the anger and devastation rise in her again as if she had just left that morning. She wouldn't be able to sleep if she kept thinking about this. Usually, she would have drunk enough to forget everything. That's what she did every other day and that's the only way she got through the past twelve months, lots and lots of drinking.

She glanced over at the clock next to her bed. It was almost ten pm. She hadn't done anything all day, and she had asked for the next day off of work, knowing exactly what day it was.

She needed a drink. She needed more than that, she needed a distraction. A person distraction, she thought. But a thought of Alex crept into her mind and she almost lost it.

How dare Alex still have so much control over her emotions. Piper could do whatever and whoever she wanted.

She kicked off the blankets and pushed herself out of bed. She slipped on some tight jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and a loose fitting top that showed off just enough. She put up her hair in a loose bun and chose to put on a small amount of makeup.

She checked herself in the mirror one last time before she grabbed a black jacket and left. She took a cab to the nearest bar beside for the one she worked at. She didn't want to be recognized by her coworkers because she didn't need their sympathy. She needed to let out some of her frustrations, and listening to her coworkers question her was going to do nothing to ease her mind.

The thought crossed her mind that she should have called Polly to go with her, but she had a feeling Polly wasn't the right company on this particular evening.

She arrived at the bar and paid the driver. It was a particularly cold night in September and she pulled her jacket more tightly around her. The building was warm and it smelled of a mixture of different alcohols and people, as it should have, which was exactly what she wanted.

As she sat down at the bar she didn't even think about what she wanted. She had made a habit of ordering a margarita as her first drink every time she went out. It served as a painful reminder of the day she met Alex. She used it as a form of torture, forcing herself to remember what she had been through before she would drink those memories away.

She was broken out of her thoughts at the sound of someone who ordered a drink beside her.

The woman was slightly shorter than her, with chocolate brown eyes, and curly brown hair that cascaded effortlessly over her shoulders. She had a nice figure, Piper noticed. And to Pipers surprise, the woman had ordered a margarita.

"It's not too cold for that?" Piper dared to ask her.

"I don't think so" The woman replied.

The bartender then looked to Piper. "What'll it be?"

"I'll have what she's having," She said confidently. She needed to get that drink over with.

The woman next to her chuckled and for a moment, Piper was confused. "Isn't it too cold for that?" The woman repeated Piper's question as she had turned fully on her seat to face her.

Piper just held her gaze and smirked. "It's never too cold, if you aren't by yourself," Piper answered. She nodded in quick thanks to the bartender when he brought their drinks over before looking back up at the brunette. "Where's the plus one?" Piper asked scanning the bar for anyone who looked like they could handle this girl, but she didn't find anyone.

The woman frowned and took a drink. "There is no plus one anymore,"

Piper would have cringed if the situation wasn't perfect for her. "He leave you for some two-faced bitch?"

"You could say that _she_ was the two faced bitch," The woman responded sharply before downing the rest of her drink carelessly. She so obviously wanted to be drunk and yet she had ordered a fairly light drink.

The woman couldn't have been older than Piper, she looked like she was between twenty-two and twenty-four. Piper had turned twenty-five that year.

"Then we're in the same boat, kid" Piper muttered taking a sip of her drink. It was painful. It actually made her wince. All the other times she greeted the pain. She welcomed it and forced herself to drink the only thing that reminded her of how broken she was. But tonight was different. She couldn't handle this pain anymore. She pushed it away from her.

"Not to your standards blondie?" The woman next to her asked.

"No it's probably fine, but I don't think I'll ever have another one of those again," She said chuckled. "Hey, bartender, a round of shots if you please" The woman looked at her quizzically and Piper smirked. "I think we both need something stronger."

The bartender brought over their shots. "To getting over those fucking two-faced bitches!" They tapped their glasses together and downed the shots.

They spent hours chatting and cursing out their respective exes, in between shots. Piper had to admit she was enjoying herself to an extent, but no drink was strong enough to ease the dull ache in her chest for the raven-haired woman.  
She scoffed at the thought that Alex couldn't leave her alone for just one night. She still needed to forget.

"I wish these drinks were stronger," The brunette slurred exactly what Piper was wishing as well.

"Let's get out of here," Piper said suddenly, she knew a way they could both forget. She leaned closer so her lips were just a breath away from the woman's cheek. "I can make you forget," The woman leaned back only enough to see Piper's eyes. Piper could see the mischievous glint in her's, and she knew she had her hooked. "That is if you're willing," Piper continued, seductively letting her lips brush lightly over the brunette's.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" The woman raised her eyebrow at her. Piper had to admit that look was pretty damn sexy.

Piper chuckled. "You have no idea what I am capable of," she threw some cash on the counter and looked back at the brunette.

"No, but I want to find out" The woman, whom Piper didn't even know the first name of, countered.

Piper put a hand on the small of her back and led her outside, where she effortlessly hailed a cab and ushered the woman in.

The cab ride was short back to Piper's apartment. As soon as the front door clicked shut behind them, all bets were off. Clothes went flying. They barely made it to Piper's bed.

The blonde pushed her roughly onto the mattress. It was a battle for dominance. They were all teeth and nails, tugging at each other's hair as they explored each other. Neither of them were in the mood for soft and gently. They were rough and it was the best thing for them in that moment.

They both fell asleep satisfied and without enough energy to remember anything. It turned out to be the single best night of sleep she had gotten since even before she left Alex.

Piper woke up the next morning, her naked limbs tangled with the brunette that was snuggled close to her side.

She brushed a lock of brown hair behind the sleeping woman's ear. She was certainly gorgeous, Piper thought. She carefully got up and gathered some clothes to take a shower.

When she was done about ten minutes later she made some coffee to help ease her pounding headache.

She surveyed the small apartment. There were clothes strewn everywhere. She gathered the brunette's clothes, folded them neatly into a pile and placed them at the end of the bed before she went back to collect her own clothes that had been tossed everywhere.

Most people avoided being the first one up after a one night stand in their own place, but Piper couldn't bring herself to care. She was just grateful she got a good night sleep, that her headache was going away, and that she didn't have to wake up alone.

She curled up on the couch with a blanket, a book, and her coffee while she waited for the brunette to wake up.

It was maybe half an hour before she heard noises from the other room. She looked up to see the brunette leaning on the door frame watching her intently with a playful smile on her lips.

"Sleep well?" Piper asked.

The woman nodded. "Thanks to you, damn, I have never felt so good," The woman answered.

Piper grinned and looked down at her book again. "The shower's in the other room, your clothes are at the edge of the bed, and I made coffee if you want some before you go," Piper said.

The woman nodded and left Piper alone again. Maybe fifteen minutes later she came out dressed and looking as beautiful as she had the night before, Piper thought.

Piper put her book down and got up to get her some coffee. "We should do this again sometime," She heard the brunette say.

"Yeah, sure, maybe I'll see you around," Piper said as she handed her the cup of coffee.

"I'm sure. My name's Zoe by the way," The brunette stated, and it hadn't yet occurred to Piper that she hadn't known that, or that she introduced herself at all.

"Piper. Good to meet you, Zoe," Piper said sitting down.

"Well, good to meet you too Piper," She grinned and Piper couldn't help but find it adorable. "So uh, I guess I should go," Zoe said after a few minutes.

"Do you have work?" Piper knew it was a stupid question when she realized it was Thursday. "We could go out for breakfast," She suggested, not wanting to spend the rest of the day alone.

"I have work in an hour, but I have a lunch break, that is if you don't mind lunch instead," Zoe said grinning.

"Sounds like a date. Where do you work, I'll pick you up?" Piper said.

"I just got a job at the bar down the street from here actually," Zoe moved towards the door and Piper followed behind her.

"No kidding, I work there, I'm the manager. When did you get hired?" Piper asked holding the door open.

"They told me a few days ago, I start today," She said excitedly.

"I'm sure you'll do great, kid," Piper said softly. "I know when your shift ends, I'll be there and we'll get lunch," Piper confirmed and Zoe nodded happily.

"See you then," She said as she walked away, leaving Piper all alone in her apartment. That was better than expected, she thought. Perhaps this was going to be better for her than she thought.

After lunch that day, things were fine between them for about a week before they made it official.

They tried to avoid working different shifts so they could spend more time together. Piper, being a manager, was able to rearrange shifts so they could also have the same lunch hour. But Piper was a strict boss and she knew it. That lead to a lot of fights and some very exquisite makeup sex.

They fucked as often as possible but they managed to fight even more. They yelled. They threw things. Furniture got broken, and hair got pulled. Generally, it led to the best make up sex either of them had. A few times the police were called by Piper's neighbors, to break up their domestic dispute, but neither of them was ever charged, until one evening.

Zoe had had the day off, but Piper was called in when two employees got in a fight with some customers. That was at ten o'clock and Piper didn't get back until twelve thirty. She had already had to work a double shift that day because another employee was out sick, and by the time she got home, she was exhausted, furious, and irritable, not to mention it was the eve she had left Alex in Paris two years ago, which coincidentally was the day Zoe and Piper had agreed to name as their anniversary because it was the night they first met each other. At this point, though, Piper could only remember the former importance of this day and it was driving her insane.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Zoe asked critically when Piper came stumbling tiredly through the door. "I've been waiting!"

"Don't start with me, you do not want to fight with me right now!" Piper growled trying desperately to keep her temper in check, but she knew it wouldn't last long, not today of all days.

"Oh yeah, and you're going to tell me what I want?!" Zoe snapped angrily placing her hands on her hips and glaring harshly at Piper, who was not affected nor amused. "No, not when you're this late!"

"Late?! What the fuck am I late for exactly, besides from my break from you?!" Piper sneered and Zoe looked almost hurt, but her eyes looked angrier. "Why are you in such a tizzy?! I'm sorry, let me guess, did I forget to start the laundry again?!" Piper asked feigning remorse, but feeling none as she pushed her way passed the pissed off brunette and tossed her coat and bag on the coffee table.

"Bitch, it's our goddamn anniversary! You think you'd remember!" Zoe yelled when she spun around to glare at the blonde some more. "Oh wait, you wouldn't because you're always drunk!"

Piper totally forgot, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The only anniversary she remembered was of the day she left Alex in Paris.

"Just because I work at a fucking bar, doesn't mean I'm always wasted! But if I did drink more, I'm positive it'd help me deal with your sorry complaining ass!" Piper hissed. "Besides, where the Fuck were you?! I had to work extra shifts because we were short people today and you couldn't be bothered to come in?!"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "It was my day off, I'm not a doctor, I don't have to be on call to wait on you, hand on foot!"

Piper balled her hands into fists. All she really wanted was a warm bath, some relaxing music, a good book, and Alex to curl up next to. But no. She gave all of that up and now she was stuck with a whining, complaining, lazy, bitch, who was good for nothing but letting her blow off a fuck-load of steam, although sometimes even that didn't seem like enough. She would probably have been happier if she was alone, she just couldn't make herself do it. Maybe now she could, right now. "We're done!" Piper said seriously. "Get your things and get the fuck out of my apartment."

"You bitch!" Zoe slapped her right across the face and that did nothing but fuel Piper's anger.

Piper pushed Zoe away from her, sending the brunette stumbling over the coffee table and landing on the couch.

The brunette lunged at Piper scratching her face deep enough to draw blood.

Neither of them had properly gotten over their exes and as an unfortunate result that they both knew was inevitable, they took out all their anger and frustration out on each other. Their fights had always been bad, but none of them had ever escalated so quickly, probably because this was the first time Piper not only had to deal with her problems with Zoe, but she still had to deal with her feeling for Alex, and with work on top of it all, it was too much.

Piper tasted the crimson metallic liquid when it reached her lips. She thought of Alex at that moment. Alex had never hurt her physically, but she caused Piper the worst pain of all. She couldn't stop herself, it felt more like a sick dream and there was nothing she could do but hit this girl. All of her anger and heartache fueling her fists as thy contacted the soft flesh of the other girls face.

Piper didn't even know what had happened by the time the police were pulling her off of the other girl. Her hands were bloody and her face stung. She felt strong hands holding her arms behind her back and the cold sting of metal on her wrists. She dared a glance back at the girl who was now sitting on the couch getting checked out by EMT's. She had blood all over her face and in her hair and down her shirt. That was the last time she would ever see the brunette.

Piper was walked passed her neighbors who were all outside of their rooms trying to see what all the noise was about. Some of them gasped, others whispered to each other rumors that Piper could only imagine. That was it. She remembered waking up in a jail cell at the police station. At one point a doctor had come in to check her hands and face to make sure nothing was broken.

Before she even really knew it, she was talking with a lawyer her parents had paid for, who was telling her to plead guilty if she wanted less time.

She wasn't going to fight it, she knew she was guilty. She had heard so many stories about people who were able to better their lives after spending time in prison and that made her hopeful, but then again, she heard the horror stories about what went on in those prisons too and that scared her.

But her very expensive lawyer told her to plead guilty, so that's what she pleaded. Guilty on one count of domestic abuse and violence with additional assault and battery. It got her between ten and fifteen years in federal prison. Hopefully it would only be ten years. Ten years at Litchfield Federal Prison to be precise.

* * *

 **A/N So it's just a start but it'll get more interesting when she gets to Litchfield, so stay tuned for the next chapters. Let me know of any suggestions, comments, or concerns. Also, I apologize, I'll update it when I can, hopefully about once a week, but I make no promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's chapter 2. There was a slight change of plan. I was convinced by my creative adviser Reven207 to change the way I intended to write this, so keep an open mind. Also, it was mentioned by a few of you that fifteen years was too much time, well, that was a mistake and I fixed it. Ten years was the minimum sentence and fifteen years was the maximum. I changed that in the first chapter, just to let you know so there is no confusion. One more thing, I thought it might be good to reverse a few of the canon moments, so I hope it's alright.**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for all of the follows/favorites! You guys are amazing!**

 **Now please give a warm welcome to our favorite raven-haired heroine importer, and please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

8 years from the end of the last chapter:

" _The more names you give us, the less time you get. Is there anyone else you worked with or hired to be responsible for carrying or distributing drugs?" The investigator asked._

 _She racked her brain for any more names. She had already given up a few people and she knew the others that were arrested with her were being asked the same questions so she didn't have a lot of time to think._

 _Come to think of it, there was one person the others wouldn't think to name. The girl who broke her heart eight years ago. She carried drugs for her once, but that was still something. "Piper Chapman," She muttered. Now the bitch could get a taste of the hard life, she thought bitterly._

 _The investigator nodded before he got his assistant to run the name through the system. He showed his boss the monitor._

 _"It seems Ms. Chapman is already serving time. We'll have to review her case and determine if new charges are necessary. Is that all Ms. Vause?"_

 _Alex didn't know what to say. Piper was already in prison. For what? What could that innocent blonde have possibly done to get sent to prison?! She had no idea and it annoyed her that she was almost worried for her. "Yes, that's all. Can you tell me what Piper was charged with? Or how long she's been in prison?" She asked, internally cursing herself for being so curious._

 _"No, we can't disclose that information. Just be happy that you won't have to deal with her," The investigator said before they left her alone._

 _"Fuck" She cursed to herself. She didn't know if she would have named the blonde had she known she was already in prison. At least, the investigator was right, she wouldn't even be in the same place as Piper._

* * *

That was less than a week ago, now she was in orange, holding a pillow and blanket set, following a group of other new prisoners through the halls of Litchfield Federal Prison.

"You, what's your name?" A short brunette wearing beige asked.

"Alex," She answered.

"Everyone goes by last name here" the brunette responded shortly in a strange mix of both new York and Boston accents.

"Oh, sorry. Vause" Alex corrected quickly.

"No kidding!" The brunette exclaimed nervously, looking a little afraid before schooling her features again.

Alex eyed her cautiously. "What?"

"N-n-nothing, don't worry bout it. You're in here," The woman said when they stopped outside one of the temporary rooms. "You'll get used to everything soon enough," The brunette said quickly.

Alex surveyed the room, there were six bunks. Three of them were taken already. One woman had wild hair and was watching Alex closely from her bed in the left-hand corner of the room, the woman below her looked older and had a large machine next to her bed, for what Alex assumed was oxygen.

Alex was given the top bed in the right-hand corner of the room.

The short brunette handed her a toothbrush and toothpaste. "The name's Morello, by the way,"

"Nice to meet you," Alex answered quietly.

"Nicky, will you come down here for a moment?" Morello asked sweetly to the wild-haired woman who nodded before hopping off the bed.

Morello pulled the woman outside with her and Alex just turned her attention to making her bed.

* * *

Just outside...

"I missed you, how was the SHU?" Lorna asked placing a hand on the other woman's cheek.

"It was the same shitty place it always is, I missed you too," Nicky replied softly. "Hey the new girl, stretch, with the glasses, she seem familiar to you?"

"That there is Alex Vause," Lorna answered lowly, making sure Alex wasn't listening.

Nicky thought for a second before her eyes widened with realization. "Fuck, Chapman's gonna flip, does she know yet?" Nicky asked.

Lorna shook her head. "No, these girls just got here and Chapman's been busy fixing something for Red," Lorna said thoughtfully.

"Alright, I'll tell her, you just get your pretty ass back to driving, yeah?" Nicky grinned.

The brunette giggled. "I missed you, Nicky,"

"See ya later, kid," Nicky said before walking back into her room where Alex was busy making her bed still. "You, stretch, what's your name?"

Alex adjusted her glasses and glanced at her. "Vause,"

"Ah, let me guess, you robbed a bank," Nicky joked. She knew she was wrong of course, but she wasn't going to give away that she knew about her, or that she was best friends with her ex.

Alex smirked. "Not quite, I was a drug importer,"

"I know how you people live, always traveling, always got cash. This is gonna take some getting used to," Alex nodded. "I'll catch ya later stretch," Nicky said as she was about to leave. "I gotta go, my buddy down in electrical is gonna have a field day when I tell her why I got sent to the SHU,"

"Wait, what's your name?" Alex asked before Nicky could get away.

"Nichols, oh, and by the way, you need to go see your counselor, who do you have?" Nicky asked.

"Mr. Healy," Alex replied.

"Oh, well, you should be fine, just go meet him," Nicky said, but Alex looked uneasy. "Don't look so traumatized. Look, uh, come on I'll show ya to his office," Nicky said beckoning Alex to go with her.

Alex nodded and followed Nichols down to Mr. Healy's office.

"Okay, see ya at lunch stretch," Nichols said as she continued down the hallway.

The door was partly open but Alex knocked anyways.

"Mr. Healy?" She asked.

An older man with graying hair looked up at her. "Ah, come in. You're must be new here, what's your name?"

"Vause. Alex Vause," She said quietly, standing awkwardly in front of his desk.

He smiled up at her. "Ah, yes, Ms. Vause. Have a seat," He motioned to the chair behind her and she sat down uncomfortably. "This is your first time in prison?" He was looking down at what she presumed was her file.

"Yes," She answered.

"Well, it might seem strange and unreal now, but you'll get used to it," He said as he leaned back in his chair. "Many people make a lot of meaningful connections. You'll learn to make friends, just be careful of some of them," Mr. Healy explained. "There are a few trouble makers, be careful of who you trust in here, as I'm sure you know,"

Alex nodded.

"Especially Chapman and her group. That blonde is trouble, it's best to just stay away from her and her friends." Mr. Healy continued.

 _Chapman._ Surely he couldn't mean Piper. No. It had to be someone else, she convinced herself. The investigator she had talked to before had said they wouldn't be at the same facility, and there were bound to be many blonde's with that last name.

"It's people like her that make things harder for everyone else. She and her lesbian friends have gotten a lot of people in trouble over the years, just keep your head down and you'll get through it. You'll serve your sentence and be out in no time at all," Mr. Healy grinned. "You can come talk to me at any time if you're having problems emotionally or with the other prisoners. Lunch is in a few minutes, go on,"

She didn't know what to think. It was all starting to become real and it was hard to handle. "Thank you, Mr. Healy," She said flatly as she left his office.

She made her way to the cafeteria, she wasn't very hungry, but she wondered what the food was like.

The large room had a lot of tables in it, and even more people who were mostly in beige uniforms already.

She didn't realize she had stopped walking when someone nudged her. "Hey Vause, you alive? Come on, get in line if you want to eat," It was Nichols.

"Um, okay, sorry," She answered as she followed the wild-haired woman to the line.

"It's okay Vause, everyone was new once," Nicky sighed remembering when she first got there. She was a junkie so it was even worse having to get over her addiction, thankfully there were people to help her.

* * *

 _Two years ago..._

 _She was bent over the toilet, heaving everything she had in her while someone held her hair up for her. She didn't even know who it was._

 _When she was finally able to stand up again, she was trembling, and two women were helping to keep her standing._

 _It was dark, but one was a slender blonde with a soothing voice, and the other was a redhead with a thick Russian accent._

 _"You'll feel better soon," The blonde said softly. "It doesn't last forever, it's all temporary,"_

 _"You have to get broken down to build yourself up. Welcome to the ground floor," The Russian said gruffly._

 _She couldn't stop herself from shaking and crying, but she felt better when the blonde gave her a comforting hug. "You'll be alright," She had said._

 _After that, the blonde and the Russian had helped her make a full recovery. The blonde had become one of her best friends and had helped her get used to the prison life, and she was so grateful for it. Nicky didn't know what she would have done without her._

* * *

Nicky grinned at the memory as they went through the line. "Thanks, Gina, is Chaps back with Red still?" Nicky asked.

The woman behind the counter nodded as she handed Alex her tray.

"Eh, I'm sure they'll join us," Nicky shrugged as they headed over to a table where Morello was sitting with a larger woman with short cropped black hair.

Alex sat down on the end next to Nicky, farthest from the others as possible without leaving a seat between them. "Boo, Morello," Nicky pointed to each of them, then at her. "Vause,"

"Hey there gorgeous," The one Nicky called Boo said, making Alex a little uncomfortable. She was still full on lesbian, but some ofriends thesee women were definitely nother her type.

"Boo, knock it off, look at her, you're making her nervous," Morello pointed out.

"I am lookin, and I'm liking what I'm seeing," Boo continued.

Nicky rolled her eyes. "Boo shut up, leave her alone. Chaps is not gonna be very happy with you and you don't want that!"

"Who?" Alex asked cautiously. They all shared nervous glances.

"Don't worry bout it, just eat your food, yeah," Nicky said quickly.

A moment later someone new arrived at the table. Alex dared to look up to see a slightly older woman with fiery red hair standing over her. The woman pulled a few yogurts out of her pockets and slid them to all the girls at the table.

"You have perfect timing as always Red," Boo said hiding her yogurt quickly.

"Thank you Red," Morello and Nicky said almost simultaneously.

"You're welcome girls," The one they called Red replied in a thick Russian accent. "Here, you're new, have a yogurt," Red put one in front of Alex.

She was so thankful, the food was disgusting. "Thanks, this food, though, I mean whoever the chef is, needs to step it up," Alex said and she didn't understand the exasperated looks she was getting from everyone. She glanced up at Red who was glaring at her.

"Why you ungrateful, little..." Red growled before she was cut off by Nicky.

"Red, hey, over here," Nicky said trying to get Red's attention. "Where's Chaps off too?"

"Yes, where is Chapman?" A shorter woman with long brunette hair asked walking up to them. "I've been looking all over for her, she should have been here by now,"

Nicky rolled her eyes and ignored the shorter woman. "Red, is she still trying to fix that microwave for you?"

"Hey, I asked you a question!" The short brunette yelped.

"Yeah and I ignored it," Nicky retorted. She had no idea what Chapman was thinking when she befriended that one.

Red's expression softened. "She apologizes for her absence but she had some extra work to do and skipped lunch, she's not in a good mood today, and I can only imagine why," Red said eyeing Alex angrily before turning her attention back to Nicky. "She will be at dinner, though," Red said before she walked away.

"What was that about?" Alex dared to ask.

"Red's the chef, she doesn't take insults to her food lightly. It's all personal with her," Nicky explained. "Enjoy that plate there, it may be the last thing you eat for a while,"

"Fuck!" Alex let her head fall into her hands. Less than a day in prison and she had already made an enemy.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Chapman about it," Nicky assured her.

"Oh no you won't, this one can deal with her own problems," Doggett said glaring at Alex. "Chapman doesn't need to be bothered with it,"

"Oh right, and you speak for her don't you," Nicky spat. "Don't you have some new deity to pray to. Run along now, before we tell Chapman you betrayed her, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" Nicky threatened.

"She wouldn't believe you," Doggett defended.

"Try it, I dare you," Nicky growled. "Now go on you little freak,"

"Fuck you, Nichols," Doggett before walking away.

As soon as she was out of earshot Nicky groaned, Boo and Morello laughed, and Alex was just confused.

"Why couldn't you just let her lunatic followers rip her apart, why did you and Chapman have to step in?!" Nicky asked miserably glaring at Boo.

"Hey, don't look at me, it was all...okay fine, it was mostly Chapman's idea," Boo said in her defense.

"She really gets to you doesn't she Nicky. You know, you're adorable all riled up," Morello giggled.

Nicky rolled her eyes again.

"Who was that?" Alex asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Tiffany Doggett, basically she's Chapman's pet," Nicky said grudgingly. "I hate her guts, I wish Chapman would just be rid of her, but what can ya do,"

Alex nodded.

"So beautiful, what are you in for?" Boo asked Alex, trying too hard to be seductive about it.

Alex was going to answer, but Nicky interrupted first. "Seriously? Jesus Christ Boo, back off,"

"Fine, fine, you guys are no fun," Boo said as she stood to leave. "But if fun is what you want, I can make sure you have all the fun you want baby," She said smirking at Alex.

"I'm good, thanks," Alex said firmly.

"Suit yourself, but one of these days..." Boo grinned when Alex grimaced before she walked away.

"Been out of a relationship for too long, that one," Morello said. "You'll get used to it,"

"Thanks," Alex said awkwardly. "So this Chapman person, what is it about her?"

This apparently made them both uneasy. At one point Chapman had told Nicky and Morello some things about her past, Alex Vause was one subject she didn't spend a lot of time on, though, but Nicky could tell she meant more to the blonde then she was letting on.

When she informed the blonde earlier that day that the raven-haired woman was in the prison, Chapman had made it very clear that she was not to mess with Alex, and that Nicky was to avoid answering questions about her as much as possible. Nicky had also passed that request to Morello as well before they went to lunch. "You'll meet her eventually," Nicky answered. "Like Red said, she'll join us for dinner,"

"Great, but who is she? Like what's her first name at least?" Alex needed to know if it was really Piper or not. Not knowing for sure was killing her.

"She doesn't like to go by her first name," Morello shook her head. "Try not to think so much about it. Now I gotta get back to work," The Italian brunette said before leaving promptly.

"So do you have anything to say about this Chapman person?" Alex asked Nichols.

"uh, no, she's like a sister to me, so I got nothin bad to say," Nicky shrugged. "Don't worry stretch, she only bites sometimes when you push the right buttons," Nicky smirked.

Alex didn't know what to think of that comment, but she nodded anyways.

"Well, come on, let me show ya around," Nicky said as she cleared her tray away. "You'll have orientation tomorrow morning," Nicky added as they walked down the hallway. "There's the rec room, basically any holidays, free time, movie nights, yoga, AA meetings. Those are all held in here at different times," Nichols pointed out as they walked passed the room where quite a few inmates were partaking in a variety of activities.

"You got any family stretch?" Nicky asked as they walked passed the visitation room.

She shook her head. Her mother had died almost a decade ago, she didn't have any siblings, and her father didn't even know she was in prison, not that she cared about him that much. "No,"

"Well, if you ever have a visitor, this is where you'll meet them," Nicky said nodding to the room beside them as they kept on walking. "Next of you follow me outside, we have a few different things," Nicky said almost mimicking a tour guide as they stepped outside.

The air was cool, but not cold, and the sun was out. It was a beautiful day.

"We have a track, basketball courts, a shed, oh and that little building over there is electrical. Let's see if anyone's doing anything right now, come on," Nicky gestured for Alex to follow her into the small building. "Yo, Luschek, Chapman?! Either of you here?" Nicky spoke into the small building before she saw Luschek sleeping with his feet on the desk. Someone else had to be in there fixing something.

They heard a tool hit the floor and a muttered curse. "Wait here a sec," Nicky whispered to Alex as she walked around the tables and desks and miscellaneous electrical parts to find the blonde who had her head stuck in a mini fridge, obviously trying to fix it.

Nicky stood behind her and poked her in the sides making her jump, and hit her head on the inside of the fridge. "Fuck! Nicky!" The woman yelped, the walls of the fridge distorting her voice a little. She quickly turned around and smacked Nicky playfully in the side with one hand, while keeping the other her throbbing head, coincidentally blocking Alex's view of her face.

"Shit, calm down Chaps, I was just showing Vause here around the camp," Nicky stated. Alex walked over to where the other two were.

The blonde had stuck her head back in the fridge already and wasn't prepared for Nicky's comment, she hadn't even noticed the other person in the room. She thankfully stopped herself from looking by hitting her head again. "Wait- fuck," cursed under her breath.

Alex couldn't see the woman's face or properly hear her voice, but she could see she had toned arms and a nice figure. She had a few ring tattoos around her bicep and a few smaller tattoos nearer to her wrist, but without getting any closer, Alex couldn't tell what they were.

Alex felt herself wanting to meet the rest of this person, because from the shoulders down this whoever this was, was in stunningly good shape, and Alex just wanted to see her face.

"Nicky, I have to finish this for Caputo, then I'm going for a run, and I'd like to actually go to dinner since I had to miss lunch," The woman said slamming her fist against the inside of the fridge. "Damn!"

"Don't let that mini-fridge fuck you up Chaps, that's my job," Nicky said playfully. Nicky jumped out of the way when Chapman tried to blindly hit her this time.

"You wish you could have a piece of this Nicky," The blonde retorted without taking her eyes off the inside of the fridge. "Hey you! Vause, hand me a screwdriver, it's on the table to your right," She dared to stick her hand over the top of the fridge at the risk of being recognized.

"Oh uh, sure, here," Alex stepped to hand the tool to the blonde behind the fridge. She placed it gently in her hand, accidentally letting her fingers brush the woman's palm.

Alex froze before she managed to make herself back up again, but the other woman didn't seem affected. Clearly Alex was wrong, though, because when the blonde spoke, her voice was a little less steady, not to mention, the mini fridge was still muffling the sound. "Uh- thanks, um - Nic, go on, make sure she can find her way around, she isn't learning anything by standing here,"

"Sure, oh and also, you may need to talk to Red at some point," Nicky mentioned as she and Alex moved towards the door.

"Why? What did you do now?" The woman asked, the confidence returning to her voice.

"She insulted the food," Nicky muttered and Alex felt a little bit guilty for that.

"And you didn't warn her first? Nicky that is like rule number one for new inmates! Christ, how many times must we go through this? As much as I love you, and as funny as what Red does is, I really think you need to start informing people before it's too late, I mean really?!" She drawled. "Fine, I'll talk to her, now go on so I can finish this, and send Doggett out to the track for me please,"

"Fine, see ya later Chaps!" Nicky said leading Alex back outside.

Alex found her mind drifting back to the woman in the workshop. She sounded so familiar but different, and her figure, surely Alex had seen her before, but if she had she would have definitely remembered, wouldn't she have?

She was barely paying attention anymore as they walked through the rest of the building. Nicky pointed out the phones, the chapel, the library, and finally the laundry room.

"Hey you two!" They heard someone shout. They were just about to leave the laundry room but instead turned around to see Doggett.

Nicky rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"You seen Chapman? I need to talk to her," The short brunette said.

"Yeah, she's going for a run, to get as far away from you as possible," Nicky retorted.

"Ha ha, bitch, really, where she at?" Doggett asked again.

"She's outside running, don't you usually bring her water and a towel and shit?" Nicky asked dryly.

"Yup, I do, because that's the kind of friend I am, and she loves it," Doggett answered brushing roughly past Nicky on her way out.

"I swear sometimes I want to strangle that little cunt, but alas, Chaps won't let me, she doesn't want me to have murder on my record, says it'll make things harder for me," Nicky sighed as they walked back to their temporary room. "But I say it would save me one hell of a headache,"

"She's probably right," Alex shrugged and Nicky just looked at her.

"Woah-woah-woah, Chapman's not even here, no need to suck up to her yet, not that you'd need to, you are definitely her type," Nicky said looking Alex up and down.

Alex didn't know what to think about that. Was that a good thing? "So what now?"

"They have to go through the rooms and count us before we go to dinner," Nicky said.

She did as she was told and waited while the guards came around and counted them what seemed like a hundred times. They kept messing up and having to come back and recount.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Finally. Are they always like this?" She inquired.

"Yeah, always, now come on," Nicky said walking away towards the cafeteria with Alex close behind her.

They got in the line and Alex was given a special tray with something wrapped in foil, 'Special from Red' the woman who served it said.

She sat down next to Nicky who sat across from Morello.

Before she could even think about her food she noticed who she assumed was the blonde from earlier enter the cafeteria, a hand towel draped around her neck and a bottle of water in hand, followed closely by who Alex recognized as Doggett.

She watched them go through the line but turned around when they turned to approach the table.

"I'll take that," Doggett said as she took Alex's tray from in front of her and disposed of it on Chapman's command before she took a seat diagonally across the table on Alex's other side.

Before Alex could even think to respond, a new tray that looked more normal was pushed towards her by someone else who had yet to sit down and was standing directly across from her.

"Trust me, you did not want to eat that," Alex looked up at the sound of the sweet familiar voice and almost had a heart attack when she connected that voice to the face of the woman standing in front of her.

She was as tall and as slender as Alex remembered. Her eyes were still a soft blue but they had a sharpened edge about them that was unfamiliar to her. The woman had short blonde hair that was shaved almost completely on both sides while remaining long on the top. It was flipped over to the side blocking half of her face from view. She had tattoos on both of her toned arms, one of which rested on her hip while the other hung loosely at her side, and she had an odd looking scar that Alex could see on her wrist.

Alex was speechless as she looked at the woman she used to know standing in front of her. She looked so different. Not even her eyes were the same, and her hair, her arms, and her demeanor were all different. Gone was the insecure and innocent blonde she knew, this person was confident, and appeared to be in total control.

Alex stood slowly and looked back into the blonde's eyes and she could barely form the words to speak. "Piper?"

The blonde nodded. "I would say it's good to see you, Alex, but you know it's never good to see someone you cared about end up in prison,"

* * *

 **A/N I know that's not quite how I intended to write it, but things change so I hope it was okay. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I give up, it is what it is now.**

 **Here's chapter 3! It could be good or it could be bad, who knows. It's a little bit long and I apologize for any typos and mistakes. Also, I borrowed a line from The Blacklist, which I don't own either.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews from the last chapter, they were generally good. For those of you who weren't too fond of the last chapter but decided to continue reading anyways, well, I just hope it's better.**

 **It picks up right where the last chapter left off, so please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Piper, is it really you?" Alex asked still questioning whether or not she was really there and if this was really her.

Piper tried to judge her facial expression and tone, but she couldn't decide what Alex was thinking. The raven-haired woman was certainly surprised, but then again, anyone she knew ten years ago who hadn't seen her since would have been surprised.

For a split second, Piper's mind wandered to her family and their reactions to the changes in her appearance. She remembered how her mother reacted when she got the first of the tattoos on her arms, which was even before she changed her hair.

* * *

 _Piper entered the visitation room slowly. She had just gotten a band tattooed around her left bicep four days prior. She had completely disregarded all thoughts of her family when she had it done, and her sleeve didn't quite cover it, not that she cared at this point, it wasn't like there was anything she could do about it. She liked it and she wasn't going to let her mother tell her she couldn't, because it was already too late._

 _She smiled her fake smile, feigning genuine happiness, as she hugged her mom and then Polly too before she sat down._

 _Her resolve she had managed to work up before she entered the room quickly vanished at her mother's first_ _comment_ _, though. It wasn't that Piper couldn't believe it, it was that she couldn't believe herself for thinking it would be any different. She would always be disappointed._

 _"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, what in God's name is that on your arm?!" Was the first thing out of her mother's mouth, followed quickly by: "What am I going to tell our friends? What are they going to think when you get out? Why, that you're some kind of law breaking, untrustworthy, dangerous scoundrel of course," Not how are you. Not I love you. Not I miss you. No. She was worried about Piper's appearance and the reactions of her WASPy friends!_

 _Piper rolled her eyes and got a sympathetic look from Polly which did nothing to make her feel better. "Well, I did break the law, mom. It's why I'm here. You can't hide that, and a tattoo doesn't make it worse than it already is," Piper retorted._

 _"As soon as you get out you're getting it removed and you won't be getting_ _any more_ _, do you hear me, young lady?!" Her mother commanded._

 _Piper placed her hands on the table and leaned forward challengingly. She wasn't going to take this shit today. "No, because I'm not that young anymore, and I can make my own decisions!" Piper countered angrily despite her best efforts to remain calm while she spoke. Piper leaned back and folded her arms across her chest defensively._

 _When her mother didn't reply, Polly leaned over the table and broke the silence. "Well you can't get a tattoo without showing me, roll up your sleeve and come closer," Piper did. "That's actually pretty cool. I thought about getting one like that, but I never did," Polly leaned closer, examining Piper's arm intently._

 _"Hey, this looks really similar to the one supercunt has on her wrist. Tell me you didn't do that on purpose Pipes," Piper jerked her arm away. Why did Polly have to bring Alex up? And why couldn't she just call Alex by her name?_

 _"Language Polly," Piper's mother quipped, but Piper ignored her when she answered._

 _"No, it's not the same, and I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to remind you not to call her that, her name is Alex." Piper corrected before raising an eyebrow at the brunette across from her. "How do you know what her tattoos look like anyways?!" Piper asked more than a little confused._

 _Polly opened her mouth to speak but Piper held up her hands and cut her off._

 _"Nevermind, I don't want to talk about her," Piper changed her mind, deeming it best to just drop that subject for as long as possible. Hopefully forever, Piper thought bitterly._

 _"Well, I mean it looks cool anyways," Polly said leaning back._

 _"Thanks," Piper gazed softly at her friend. "I miss_ _you_ , _Pol," Piper said, with a sad smile. Polly nodded in agreement._

 _"I miss you too, Pipes,"_

 _"Cool or not, no one is going to hire you with that thing on your arm, and just forget about getting married, it's bad enough you have a fish on your neck, you don't need ink anywhere else," Piper's mother added with her usual tone of finality that meant the topic was no longer open for discussion so Piper didn't even bother coming up with a response._

 _Piper sighed. "Dare I ask? How's dad?"_

 _"He's fine. He misses you. But you know he won't be thrilled to see your arm all inked up either, I hope you realize," Her mother answered, and Piper had to close her eyes in an effort to control herself, but when she opened them again and was met with her mother's eyes looking distant as always with that fake smile on her lips, she lost it._

 _"No, I didn't know that because I never see him! He won't take my calls and he never comes to visit! How would I possibly know that?!" Piper snapped fiercely. "You keep speaking_ for _him! Telling me he misses me! Then where is he!? Where the hell has he been?!"_

 _"Inmate Chapman! Keep it down!" The CO in the room shouted._

 _Piper nodded. She lowered her voice as much as possible since she was still fuming. "I don't give a single shit as to what that man thinks of my life choices. It's not like he was the best fucking example for me, and he can't even bother to show up!"_

 _"Piper,_ _calm_ _down and watch your language dear, your father does care he just-," Her mom said calmly. But Piper was beyond the point of caring._

 _"Don't ever tell me to watch my fucking language again, I'm a grown up, and I sure as hell can talk without you telling me how!" Piper said defiantly. "And stop defending him! He's a lying bastard who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself!"_

 _Her mother stood abruptly. "I'll come back another day when you're in a better mood Piper, try not to get into more trouble, and no more tattoos!" Her mother's voice was surprisingly even before she walked out leaving Piper alone with Polly._

 _"On the bright side, you have a new tattoo," Polly said breaking the silence again after a minute, making Piper chuckle humorlessly._

 _She glanced down at her arm. "Yes, at_ _least_ _, I have a_ _new_ _tattoo," She repeated flatly._

* * *

That was about two months after she first got to Litchfield, back when her family still visited her. Polly and Cal still came occasionally, but she hadn't seen her mother at all this year, and her father, well, he hadn't come since before...

She stopped herself right there. She wasn't getting into that. It stressed her out and she'd rather forget it. She forced herself back into the present with her ex-girlfriend, not daring to remember that specific incident at the present moment.

"Yeah, Alex, it's me," Piper said smirking. "Now that's out of the way," Piper sat down across from her.

"You look so different," was all Alex could come up with to say, as she too sat down.

How was she supposed to talk to this person that left her a decade ago and had spent most of that time in prison? Any preconceptions about what Piper would be like were nothing compared to this. It was so strange.

"You think so? I guess it has been a while," Piper said off-handedly.

Piper was right, it had been years since they'd seen each other. Years since Piper left her in Paris. Piper was the one who left, and clearly she had things figured out in here, which begged the question why was she giving her the time of day? Why was her ex, Piper Chapman, sitting across from her acting fairly pleasant? And even more importantly, why was she herself, sitting through this? Why was she giving the blonde her attention?

She named the blonde to the investigator because she was still upset with Piper for leaving, yet now that she was sitting across from her, she realized how much she missed her and she didn't want to be angry with her, she didn't want to fight with her. She found herself wanting to know everything that happened to her, starting with why she was in prison in the first place.

"I can imagine this isn't where you expected to be a year ago," Piper said tearing Alex out of her thoughts.

"No, I didn't expect to be here at all," Alex said, messing around with the food on her tray. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Piper shrugged. "No, I didn't get a chance to talk to Red yet, so..." Piper trailed off generally. "It's fine, though, a date with some Ramen noodles and a book later isn't as bad as it sounds,"

"Why?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow at her expectantly. Why was Piper being so nice to her? There was something really wrong with this picture.

"Why what?" Piper just looked at her. She knew that wasn't the entire question and she wanted Alex to spell it out. If Alex wanted to know, she was going to have to ask.

Thankfully for Piper, though, a new voice interrupted them before either of them found the words to say.

Piper's face lit up when she turned around to see a young blonde stroll up to her.

Alex observed this new person closely. She had a tattoo on her neck and cornrows in her hair.

"Yo big sis, how far'd you run today?" The girl asked saving Piper from having to answer the real question Alex was asking. "You reach your goal yet?"

Looking at the girl Alex figured she couldn't have been more than twenty. Piper seemed delighted to see her, and the girl called her 'big sis'. Interesting, Alex thought.

Piper shook her head. "No, I had to cut my run short since I wanted to be on time for dinner," Her eyes flicked up to Alex before shifting back to the girl.

"Well don't just stand there, little sis Trish, take a seat," Piper said gingerly to the younger girl. There was a space on either side of Piper. Tricia chose to sit between her and Doggett who wasn't too happy to be separated from the older of the two blondes.

"Come here you," Piper put an arm around the young girl and pulled her close enough to place a kiss on her cheek before releasing her. "Missed you little sis,"

"Aw stop, I ain't so little and I work with you in electrical, I see you like every day," The girl said sweetly. "Besides, I'll bet you don't greet your other sisters like this," Tricia said nodding to Nicky and Morello.

Alex looked at Piper curiously but decided to save that question for later.

Nicky feigned annoyance. "Damn right, she doesn't," She agreed with Tricia before looking to Piper. "What's up with that Chaps? Callin favorites between family now?" Nicky asked. "Morello, you agree, don't ya?"

The brunette looked between them and stopped at Piper. "Yeah, she's kinda right Chapman,"

"Okay Nicky, yes, if it's a choice between you and my baby sis," She gave Tricia's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I mean can you blame me, though? Look how cute she is," Piper knew how much Tricia hated being called cute.

"Fuck you, Chapman," Tricia hit Piper playfully while Nicky mocked devastation.

"I second that, fuck you Chaps," Nicky added although she couldn't contain the grin that broke across her face.

Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Nicky, did I hurt your feelings? However can I make it up to you?" Alex raised an eyebrow at her quizzically, but Piper just smirked knowingly.

"You can't, you already broke my heart Chaps," Nicky joked covering her face with her hands dramatically enough that Piper knew it was a joke. She would have laughed any other time, but now Alex was there and she really had done that before.

She faked a smile and chuckled lightly to stop those thoughts from showing on her face, but she sensed Alex noticed as soon as Nicky said those words even though she didn't comment.

"There must be something I can do Nicky," Piper added continuing the joke. "You must forgive me," Piper reached across the table for Nicky's hand.

Nicky glanced at her and couldn't help herself. "Shit, I couldn't even pretend to be mad at you Chaps," Nicky gave in.

Piper leaned back. "Oh thank god, I was afraid I'd have to start greeting you with a kiss on the cheek too," Piper said in mock relief.

"What? Now that you mention it, I think that would make me feel better," Nicky said thoughtfully.

"No, not happening with that lion's mane of yours, I don't think I would even be able to find your face," Piper quipped making Tricia, Alex, and Morello laugh. "Besides, that's Morello's job, not mine,"

"Ha ha, very funny Chapman," Morello said getting a strange look from Nicky. "I still got a fiancée who's waitin for me remember,"

Piper nodded. "How is he, by the way, whatever his name is? Christian or Charlie or something like that. You almost never talk about him anymore,"

Morello's face lit up, but Nicky rolled her eyes and Piper looked at her warningly before letting her eyes fall back on the Italian to her right.

"Oh, Christopher? He's great. I wish he would come to visit me more often, though, we're supposed to be planning our wedding," She added on a side note to Alex. "I have no idea what colors he wants, not to mention the flowers," Morello said, her head turned towards Piper and, therefore, she missed the look of disgust on Nicky's face.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Piper said reassuringly. "On the subject of significant others..." Piper noticed Alex look up at her intently as she said this before Piper turned to look at the blonde to her left. "...Trish, where's your girl Mercy at?"

The girl shrugged and leaned close enough to Piper to whisper something to her.

A look of shock, and then understanding passed over Piper's face before she turned to look at the young blonde who moved to leave. "Yeah, of course, I'll see you later, and we can talk then,"

"I'll see y'all around," Tricia said before walking away.

The rest of them looked at Piper curiously. "What just happened?" Nicky asked somewhat concerned.

"Is she alright?" Morello asked.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, uh, she didn't really say, but Mercy had a meeting with her lawyer earlier, I'm sure everything's fine,"

"Whatever you say," Nicky shrugged.

They all fell into silence for a good minute or two before Nicky couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay this is pathetic, somebody say something. Chapman? Morello? Vause, how bout you? I'll bet you're just dying to ask Chapman something, anything"

Piper considered this for a moment and had to agree, she thought it was odd that Alex wasn't throwing questions at her already. "Yeah come on Al-ex, anything," That was close, Piper thought, she really didn't need to start with the nicknames already.

Alex thought a moment. Was this a joke? "You're right, why don't you start with why you're in here and I'll decide if I have anything else to say," She said a little more firmly than she intended, but Piper held her gaze all the same.

Piper hated that question, it was the first thing anyone ever asked her, and it always bothered her. "I think I'll pass. I've never been fond of that question anyway, and it was so long ago,"

"How long ago?"

"Too long," Piper was an expert at evading questions.

Alex rolled her eyes and Piper smirked. "Okay, fine, when do you get out?"

"That depends, what year is it?" Piper grinned. Messing with Alex was so much fun, but she also just didn't like these questions. She would have preferred questions about Paris, or anything else for that matter.

Alex could see that Piper wasn't going to answer her. "Nichols, do you even know the answers?" Out of the people there, Alex figured she was probably the most likely to know, and the most likely to answer. She was disappointed, though.

Shook her head. "Maybe," Nicky answered. Of course, Piper had told her, but if she didn't answer when Alex asked her directly there must have been a reason for that, Nicky figured.

"Jesus, you can't be serious, and here I thought you might actually tell me," Alex said dejectedly.

"I will, just not right now, it isn't important," Piper said calmly.

"So how do you expect me to decide if I trust you?" Alex continued.

Piper chuckled humorlessly and shook her head. "I don't, and you shouldn't even though I want you to. _I'm a criminal. Criminals are notorious liars_."

"No, actually, I think people, in general, are liars," Nicky added.

"True," Piper agreed. "Well, we can continue this or -" She practically jumped out of her seat, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around quickly but sighed when she saw who it was. "- Fuck! Norma! Don't do that!"

It was Norma, Red's mute assistant, who Piper had come to appreciate, although her tactics for getting Piper's attention got tiring occasionally.

Alex looked the older woman up and down. She was not very tall, she had weathered features and graying hair. Alex wondered what she'd done to be in a place like this. Actually, she wondered what most of these people around her did, but she assumed she would find out eventually, after all, she had plenty of time to get to know them.

"What?" Piper said while she watched Norma.

Norma made a series of gestures and Piper nodded. Alex just watched and wondered how Piper managed to understand the older woman.

"Red? Oh how perfect, I needed to talk to her too, I'll be there in a minute," Piper said turning back to the table, but Norma tugged on her arm. "Okay, okay, I'll go now,"

"Looks like it's pretty important Chaps, better get going, ma won't be too happy if you keep her waiting," Nicky chuckled, but she knew what Red was like and it really was better to not keep her waiting.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, okay, looks like I don't have a choice,"

Piper pushed herself up from the table. "Ladies," She gave a quick nod to the rest of them. "Alex," She caught Alex's eye and winked just as she walked away.

"Damn you guys are fuckin weird," Nicky said when Piper was out of earshot and Alex had looked back down at her food.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Alex asked dubiously glancing up at the wild-haired woman.

"What I mean is, that Chaps is acting a little funny, and it's creepin me out," Nicky elaborated.

"Right," Alex replied dryly. "Yeah she's acting pretty damn strange," She added sarcastically.

"Okay, well you haven't seen her for ten years, so you don't know." Nicky nudged Morello. "You noticed though didn't you?"

The Italian brunette shook her head. "Not really, but if you think so, maybe it's because she had a shorter run than usual today, I dunno, I didn't really notice," Morello shrugged.

"Nope, I don't buy it. Stretch, it must be your fault, what'd you do with our Chapman?" Nicky asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah, sorry, did I not mention I took her out behind the shed earlier today," Alex pretended to think. "Yeah, that probably did it. Must have brought back too many _special_ memories for her to handle," She said as seriously as she could. In the time she had been sitting there listening to them, she got the sense they wouldn't mind being messed with, at least, a little.

Nicky, Morello, and Doggett all just gaped at her.

Alex adjusted her glasses. "What?" She raised an eyebrow at them.

Morello dropped her fork. "Are you serious?" The Italian brunette asked.

"You fucked her?!" Doggett yelped. "I swear to god I will cut you-" Nicky cut her off.

"You didn't really, right?" Nicky asked quickly. She could have sworn Alex had been with her the whole day, well, most of it at least. Not to mention, when Piper came into the cafeteria, it looked like Alex had seen her for the first time since she got there. There was no way. The tall raven-haired woman had to be bluffing.

"Fuck no, it was a joke, I was with you practically the whole day, remember?!" Alex smirked when a grin broke across Nicky's face.

"Christ, don't do that to me, Stretch," Nicky laughed.

"Do what?" Alex feigned innocence, but she kind of wanted to know why they all got so serious all of the sudden. She would admit she hadn't been expecting that reaction. "I am a criminal, what do you expect?"

"Shit, Morello, are you hearin this?" Nicky asked, now chuckling lightly.

"You have an interesting sense of humor, Vause," Morello picked up her fork again and pointed it in Alex's direction. "I think you'll fit in just fine here,"

"Oh great, just what I always wanted: to be part of a prison family comprised of strangers who wouldn't be caught dead with each other on the outside," Alex stated as she glanced back towards the kitchen to see Piper talking with the red-headed Russian.

Nicky mocked hurt at her comment. "Stretch, your words wound me. I feel like I've really gotten to know you over the last twenty minutes or so,"

"I hardly said anything in the past twenty minutes," Alex turned back around. "You only know what you heard from - _Chapman_..." Calling Piper by her last name wasn't going to work for her. Even though they weren't in a relationship, it felt too weird for her to call the blonde by her last name. Alex didn't like it. It didn't feel right. "...and if I knew her as well as I think I did, then there's no way she told you very much,"

"If you think so, Stretch," Nicky responded vaguely making Alex think a little but she didn't dwell on it for too long because Nicky continued speaking. "I know Chapman pretty well though myself,"

Doggett scoffed. "Neither of you know her like I do, I understand her," Alex looked at her in disbelief. "Y'all don't know nothin bout Chapman!"

Nicky rolled her eyes, but Alex spoke up first. "What is it with you?!" Alex glared at the short brunette who was really starting to get on her nerves.

Doggett was messing with a strand of her hair as she kept her gaze on Alex. "I probably knew her the best out of anyone, even her own family! I assure you, no matter what she has told you, you don't know her," Alex said firmly.

The shorter woman seemed unaffected though when she spoke. "Somebody jealous maybe?"

Alex folded her arms across her chest. "No, I'm not jealous of your fucked up master-servant relationship you have with Piper," Alex adjusted her glasses again and leaned down slightly over the other woman. "And I'm telling you that you will _never_ know her like I did, I guarantee it,"

"You see there's the thing, Vause, you 'did' know her, in the past tense," Doggett countered. "Whereas I-" She pointed to herself dramatically. "-know her in the present,"

"Okay okay, you both know Chaps, no need to fight over it," Nicky said as she and Morello stood taking their trays to put away.

Alex and Doggett did the same and made their way out of the cafeteria. Alex glanced back one more time but she couldn't see Piper anymore, she wondered where the blonde went.

"Hey, you!" Doggett said getting Alex's attention. Nicky and Morello had continued talking and walking, though.

"What do you want?" Alex asked distractedly.

"Who me? What do I want?" Doggett asked rhetorically. "What I want is for you to stay away from Chapman," Alex wasn't entirely interested in what the short brunette had to say. "Hey, I'm talkin to you, do you hear what I'm saying?!"

Alex waved her off. "Yeah yeah, stay away from Piper whatever, look, you don't scare me and I can do whatever the hell I want," Alex ended harshly.

"Not exactly," Alex heard Piper's voice behind her and instantly spun around. "Doggett, where'd Nic go?"

"She took off with Morello, they're probably sexing it up by now," The short brunette answered.

Alex watched a mixed look of amusement and disgust cross Piper's face. "I doubt it," She had noticed Nicky's relationship with Morello seemed to be strained recently. She made a note to talk to Nicky about it later.  
"But either way, I didn't need to know that, can you go find me a new book from the library?" Piper said impatiently saying anything to get the short brunette to do something else.

"What book do-" Piper cut her off.

"Any book, go, now," Piper said sharply. Sometimes Doggett really got on her nerves. The short brunette nodded and stalked away.

"We need to talk," Alex stated as she watched the short brunette walk away down the hall. She turned around to see the blonde gazing at her intently.

"You're damn right, but not here," Piper said before brushing past her and striding confidently down the hallway. Alex rolled her eyes and followed after her.

Piper led them to a side hallway that she knew didn't get a lot of use. There wasn't anyone else around at the moment, which was good because Piper had a feeling this little talk was going to get pretty heated pretty fast.

There was a window overlooking the yard and Piper had stopped with her back to Alex.

"I don't believe this! How the fuck did we get stuck in the same place?!" Alex asked angrily now that they were alone. Piper could hear her pacing the floor behind her.

"I never considered myself unlucky, but damn, this little coincidence is pretty fucking unlucky and unbelievable," Alex continued.

"Is it?" Piper asked, still looking out the window, watching a few birds flying over the trees just beyond the fences. "Is it unlucky?"

"Uh, do you not remember anything that happened?! Yes, of course, it is!" Alex snapped. "After you left, that was supposed to be it. After you broke my heart in Paris, it was supposed to be over, but now here we are, in the same place having to deal with each other again ten years later," Well, she didn't want to be mad at Piper, but she couldn't help it because she was really fuckin pissed. It didn't help that when Piper answered, Piper's voice lacked any reaction which riled her up even more.

"Do you think my heart wasn't broken too? Do you think I was fine? Do you think I wanted to leave?" Piper asked, her voice dangerously even. "We both had our choices Alex and I wasn't yours and I knew I never would be, so I had to leave, I didn't have a choice,"

Alex stopped pacing to look at her curiously. She didn't understand what Piper was saying. "What are you talking about? I didn't ask you to leave me, I asked you to stay!"

Piper was not going to get into this right now. "You hardly spoke at dinner," Piper stated, changing the subject. "That's not like you,"

"Yeah, well you didn't eat, and I bet that isn't like you either," Alex countered. "But how the hell should I know, I haven't seen you in ten years,"

"Yeah, it really has been ten years," Piper said, her voice distant as she kept her gaze out the window. "I've been in here so long, I lose track occasionally, which is good sometimes when I want to forget but really fucking awful when I want to remember,"

If she wasn't so angry at the moment, it would probably hurt her to see Piper like this, but it didn't. Maybe now that they were alone though Piper would answer some the questions that have been running on repeat and plaguing her mind all evening.

"How long have you been in here?"

Piper shrugged. "A really long time, it doesn't matter, though, I have at least seven years left,"

"Christ, what the hell did you do?" Alex needed to know but when Piper turned around she knew she still wasn't going to get an answer.

"It's still not important right now, I'll explain some other time, or you'll find out on your own, either way," Piper folded her arms across her chest and appeared to be thinking. Like she was trying to solve a problem or a puzzle and the pieces were just not going together.

"Why are you making that face?" Alex asked inquisitively, almost all the anger gone from her voice.

"I'm trying to decide," Piper answered vaguely.

"Decide what, Pipes-er?" She corrected quickly.

Piper didn't react, though. "I'm trying to decide how to deal with this," Piper continued before someone practically ran up to her

"Chapman!" It was Tricia and she looked upset.

Piper looked between the young blonde and Alex. "Trish, can this wait, I'm a little busy,"

Alex shook her head, she needed a minute to figure out what else she wanted to say to Piper and clearly the younger girl needed her 'big sister'. "It's fine, take care of her first,"

Piper nodded and looked back down at Tricia. Her eyes were red, Piper assumed she must have been crying. "Hey, Tricia, what's the matter?" Piper asked. "Don't you lie to me, I can tell when you're lying, I'm very good at that," Alex glanced at Piper, but she didn't notice.

"My girl Mercy, she's getting out soon, they gave her a date today, she just told me," The young blonde said.

"But that's great news, oh -" Piper figured out the problem. "Come here," She wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her into an embrace, so the younger girls head was resting on her shoulder. "It's gonna be alright, did you talk to her about what you're gonna do?"

"Not really, I didn't have a chance, but I've heard we could make it like a long distance relationship, something like that could work right?" Tricia asked.

Piper caught Alex's gaze which was slightly curious about what Piper's answer would be.

For a second Piper was lost for words, but she quickly recovered.

She carefully pushed the girl off of her so she could look her in the eyes as she spoke. "Look, Trish, I won't lie to you, relationships are hard even when you're right with the other person. Long distance is even harder, but I don't know if there is anything harder than long distance with someone who's free when you're stuck in prison," Piper said thoughtfully.

"The world will change for her when she gets out, and you won't be able to understand that because you'll still be here. Just like she won't be able to understand your world in here because things will go on in here that people on the outside will never be able to understand unless they lived through it with you," Piper explained and Tricia nodded.

"The minute she gets out, you two will cease to have anything in common, except for the distant memory of being in this fucked up place with people you barely know, except it won't be so distant for you cause you'll still be here," Piper continued. "Let me ask you something,"

"Sure,"

"Do you really love her?" Piper asked and that really got Alex's attention. The younger blonde looked taken aback for a second.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I do," Tricia answered hastily.

Piper shook her head. "No, try again with less attitude. Tricia, do you actually love her?" Piper asked intently.

"Yes, I love her," Tricia answered quietly, avoiding eye contact with the older blonde.

Piper put her hand lightly under the girl's chin and tilted her head up. "If that's true, and if she loves you like I'm sure she does, you can make it work. The distance, the changes, the effort, none of it will matter," Piper said softly.

Convinced Tricia would hold her gaze, she moved her hand to her shoulder instead. "If you can both get to the point of realizing that all that matters is the both of you and what you feel for each other, instead of what's happening and changing around you, you can do it," Tricia nodded before hugging Piper tightly.

"Thank you, Chapman," The young blonde spoke quietly.

"No problem kiddo," Piper said gently. She was practically speaking from personal experience though she had never tried an actual relationship with someone on the outside of prison.

"What you need to do is go find her and work things out, yeah?" Piper said gently to the girl who was still holding onto her.

Tricia let go of her. "Thank you so much, sis," Tricia said before hurrying away, looking a lot calmer than she had moments prior.

Piper watched the younger blonde walk away.

"Sisters huh?" Alex asked from behind her.

Piper turned around again. "Yeah, she's the youngest, then I think Morello and Nicky are pretty close to the same age, and Boo, well I'm sure she's older than me, but I've been here the longer than any of them, so that makes me 'big sister' to them," Piper explained. "Norma is like an aunt I guess and Gina is more like a cousin than a sister," Piper said thoughtfully.

"Wow you really have this worked out, so tell me, where do I fit into your calculations?" The way she asked was like a joke, but she seriously wanted to know where she stood with the blonde.

"I'm not sure yet," Piper really wasn't sure and she could tell that wasn't the answer Alex was looking for when the raven-haired woman changed the subject quickly.

"That was some good sisterly advice, though, too bad you don't take it as well as you dish it out," Alex said from behind her.

"I've realized a few things over the years," Piper answered. "And most of it is probably true anyway,"

"So that wasn't from personal experience Pipes?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow at her. She didn't bother to correct herself that time.

"Well my experience wasn't exactly the same, even though it was pretty damn close," Piper said, her voice even as she maintained her eye contact with Alex.

"Close, but our story didn't have that happy ending you spoke of to your 'little sis'," Alex countered.

"I might not be able to speak for you, but my book, my story, isn't over yet, so I can't say I quite know what you mean," Piper replied evasively.

"So back to my question then, if the book isn't over, where do we stand? Friends? Enemies? Other?" Alex smirked, but she did need to know even though she wasn't sure what she wanted Piper to say.

"Alex, you and I both know we were never friends, and as enemies we'd probably destroy each other," Piper said and Alex knew she was right. "Despite what you might think, I don't hate you, though, I've never hated you,"

"Well, that's great, that makes one of us," Alex said, she really didn't know if she should try and let go of the past, or hold onto it because it still hurt.

"Okay then that's taken care of, there's nothing else to say, Alex. I'll see you around, but don't expect anything more than that from me," Piper turned her back on her just like that.

Alex found she missed Piper's crystal blue eyes already and it had only been a moment. She really didn't want it to be like this, she wanted Piper to like her, dare she even think it, now that they were both in here maybe they could fix things, granted it would take a lot of effort and time, but it wouldn't happen at all if she let Piper walk away from her right now. "That's it? You're just going to walk away?!" Alex practically shouted hoping the blonde would turn around to answer her.

Piper stopped and looked back at her. "What do you want me to say? What else is there for me to say?" Piper questioned, her tone exasperated. "Do you want me to apologize for leaving? Do you want me to say we're good? Because that isn't my call, Alex, it's yours. I've come to terms with my choices ten years ago, have you?"

There was a pause. "I don't know," Alex answered truthfully.

Piper sighed and closed her eyes. "That is the base of the problem here because it's not up to me where we stand, that's on you," Piper looked at her again. "If you can't decide what you feel about the past, I'm not going to even bother you with the present, and I can't answer your question for you,"

"Why not? You can't pin all this on me," Alex said defensively. "How can you possibly be fine with everything anyways?! You don't seem fine with it,"

Piper took a step toward her. "Don't I?" She asked seriously. "Alex listen because I need you to understand this. Walking away and losing you that day was, at that point in my life, the worst thing that ever happened to me," Piper said as she looked back out the window, avoiding Alex's eyes. It was getting dark out, and the glow of the prison lights didn't stretch very far into the night.

"For a while, it was the worst, until it wasn't anymore. It wasn't going to prison, it was the things that happened once in got here that made me understand that losing you, as awful as it was, wasn't as bad as it could get," Piper continued.

"Anyways, things happened in here as they do, and I came to the conclusion that I didn't need you to survive, obviously I mean, look at me. But I also realized I probably wouldn't see you again and that I didn't need to hold onto anything I ever felt for you, the anger, the devastation, the pain, even whatever was good, none of it," She paused. "So I let that go. With all of the time I spent in here and with all of the different people, I came to believe that things happened the way they did and no matter what, there's nothing I can do to change that,"

"So, what's your point?" Alex watched her as she turned around to face her again.

"My point is, that I've reflected on what happened and I have moved on from it, no one can hurt me like that anymore, people only get as close as I want them to," Piper stated. "But when I heard you arrived this morning, I didn't know what to think. I was scared that I might lose the control I've worked so hard to achieve, but I didn't, and that led me to a thought," She paused again.

"I know you wanted to know why I was being so nice to you earlier, well it was a few things, but mostly because I didn't want to start things off with a fight between us, I had a dangerous sliver of hope that things would be different after all this time, and that's what I want, I want things to be different. I'm not naive enough to think that things will ever be the same and I don't want them to be," Piper took a step back away from her, but didn't give Alex a chance to answer before she continued again.

"Now, it doesn't seem like you've really dealt with everything, even after ten years, you're still fighting and holding on to everything, which is fine, by all means think whatever you want of me and please do, go ahead and hate me if you really want to...I won't be your friend or your enemy in here," Piper took another step away from her.

"...but if you choose that, I also won't fight with you, I won't argue with you, hell I might even laugh at something you say. I can do that and I know I can make myself live with it because I've been doing it for years, but I don't know if you can," Piper took a breath and looked at her expectantly. "I can turn off my emotions like that," she snapped her fingers. "So I won't be the one who is going to have a problem with whatever happens, that will be you if you don't make the best decision for yourself," She finished.

"That long ass explanation, is why it's not my decision, so you better get your shit together and have an answer to your own question before you decide to ask me where we stand again,"

Alex didn't answer right away, but she closed the gap between them and Piper just watched her carefully. "What happened to you?" Alex put a hand on Piper's cheek, raising her gaze to meet her own.

Piper didn't resist, because she had to admit Alex's touch felt good. "Too many things that you'll never be able to understand," Piper said quietly.

Alex went to brush the blonde hair off of Piper's face but was surprised by Piper's strong grip on her wrist stopping her. "Don't touch the hair," Piper said firmly as she let go of Alex and stepped away from her quickly.

"Why, what's wrong?" Alex was confused by Piper's reaction.

"That's another discussion no doubt we'll have at some point no matter what happens, but not right now," Piper said knowingly.

That made Alex really curious. Just one more peculiar thing about this new version of Piper.

"I know you have to process everything, you only got here this morning, and now all of this.." Piper gestured to the space between them. "...I'll be around, though, and I'll be at orientation tomorrow morning as well, you won't want to miss that by the way, and when you figure yourself out, let me know,"

Alex looked at her quizzically. "If you've been here for so long, why go to orientation?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Believe me, I'd rather not, but I don't have a choice. The COs like to have someone who knows the prison well that they can use as an example. Plus I've broken almost every rule here, so they like to make sure I remember,"

"Wow, I don't know if I can get over how different you are from the Piper I used to know," Alex said thoughtfully.

"Well, that Piper was a real WASPy slope park narcissistic bitch if you ask me," Piper shrugged.

"That's true," Alex allowed.

Piper looked outside again, it was really dark out there now. "Shit, we have to go, or we'll miss count and I don't need to go to the SHU for that," Piper turned to walk away before noticing Alex hadn't followed her. "Come on, you don't need a shot either on your first day,"

Alex nodded away followed her down the halls until they got to Alex's temporary room. "Don't forget, orientation tomorrow after breakfast," Piper said over her shoulder as she continued walking away.

"Piper!" Alex called out making the blonde stop in her tracks and turn around to look at her questioningly. "Goodnight,"

Piper smiled and Alex loved that even after all, this time, her smile was still the same. "Goodnight, Alex," Piper said before striding off around the corner and back to her cube.

Alex stepped back into her room only to see Nicky shaking her head at her with a grin on her face. "So fuckin weird,"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think I've heard that one before,"

The guards came and counted them a few times before they were finally able to go to bed, not that Alex could sleep, though.

Her thoughts kept her awake for a good amount of time. Some of them about how she ended up there, others recalled the events of the day, and at some point, she found herself replaying her conversation with Piper.

Most of her thoughts surrounded the blonde, and they were generally good. There were a few things she needed to think about for sure. One thing, in particular, was what she was going to do if Piper found out Alex named her and that she could get more time for it. If Piper really didn't hate her like she said, she probably would when she found out, Alex thought painfully.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N Well I don't even know what to say about this chapter. It's hard for me to imagine what it's like reading this since I'm writing it, so please let me know what you thought while keeping in mind that not everything has been explained yet so it may not be clear why the characters are the way that they are, (namely Piper).**

 **Until next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's the next chapter in this AU. Thank you, times infinity to Reven207 for all your help. Also, quick thanks to everyone who left a review, you're all awesome.**

 **I own absolutely nothing, and I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

 **On a side note, it gets a little dark (slight violence) at some points, but nothing terribly graphic.**

 **Please enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Alex blinked a few times and let her eyes adjust to the light. For a split second she wondered where she was, but when she looked up to observe the room around her, it all came crashing back.

The prison, Piper, all of it. She sighed. She had hoped it was just a nightmare but it wasn't. It was all too real.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and put on her glasses. She noticed immediately that Nichols and a few of the other inmates had left already.

She had only been there for twenty-four hours and she felt absolutely disgusting. She figured she didn't have time for a shower before breakfast, but at least, she could wash her face and brush her teeth.

She grabbed her hand towel and the toothbrush she'd been given and trudged her way down to the bathroom.

There was a long line but it was for the showers so she stepped around all the people there to get to the sinks.

After rinsing her face, she felt better but she still felt like shit from the lack of sleep she got the night before. She quickly brushed her teeth.

When she looked up at herself in the mirror she sighed. Her hair was more of a mess than she would have liked and her black eyeliner had all but rubbed off. At least, her teeth were clean she thought bleakly.

As she was about to leave she heard two familiar voices.  
"Fuck-Chapman!" It was muffled but it sounded like Doggett.  
"Shut the Fuck up Doggett," Alex immediately recognized Piper's voice. She guessed at what they were doing but it seemed so absurd that she just ignored that thought.

After a moment she dared a glance toward the showers, just in time to see Piper, fully dressed, pull back one of the curtains and step out, a towel in her hands. The blonde fixed her hair quickly and thankfully for Piper, Alex was too focused on her and didn't happen to notice Doggett pulling her clothes back on behind her.

"Alex, good morning," Piper nodded as she stepped around her towards the sink to wash her hands.

Alex was still at a loss for how she was supposed to act around Piper. She didn't respond but waited for Piper to finish up.

"Let's go, Doggett, come on!" Piper said sounding slightly annoyed as she waited for the short brunette. "If you want to shower, five am or five pm, Alex," Piper said distractedly checking to make sure her hair was covering just enough of her face.

"Uh, thanks," Alex responded and Piper looked at her then.

Piper noted Alex's slightly disheveled appearance. "The first night is always bad, after a while you'll get used to it," She paused. "Breakfast then orientation, but you need to get back into your oranges first," Piper said sounding generally friendly, but Alex wasn't in the mood.

"You don't need to remind me. I'm a grown up thank you very much," Alex said stiffly, she did not need Piper telling her what to do. Piper nodded though her expression became instantly more serious.

"Of course," Piper answered flatly. "Doggett, I swear to god if you don't - " She was interrupted by the short brunette.

"I'm right here, Chapman," Doggett said as she came to stand beside her.

"Finally," Piper glanced back at Alex. "Do you mind?" Piper raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms at her impatiently. Alex was standing more or less in the way of the door.

"Right," Alex stepped to the side and Piper, followed by Doggett, walked passed her and out of the bathroom.

It was weird being so close to her again, they would have to do more talking and Piper would have to answer her questions if they ever wanted to sort this out, Alex thought as she returned to her room and got dressed in her orange uniform.

She thought back to her conversation with the blonde the night before again.

Given only what she knew, she didn't know if she should forgive Piper so easily, but then again Piper said it would be a one-sided war if Alex chose to fight it. She wondered how true that was if Piper had that much control over herself to do that. She seemed like she did if that short interaction was any indication. Alex was hopeful, though, that if she could learn to trust the blonde and visa versa, then she would be able to forgive her and then they could fix things to a point where they could stand to be around each other for more than a matter of moments.

Alex caught up with Nichols on her way to the cafeteria.

"Mornin Stretch," Nicky grinned. "Ya know, I just saw Chapman, she is really fuckin pissed at you,"

"What the fuck? Why? I didn't do anything!?" Alex really hadn't done anything. "What the hell did she say?! You have to tell me, damn it!"

"Woah, someone's demanding," Nicky just laughed. "Jesus Christ Stretch. I was just joking. Your reaction was priceless by the way,"

"I'm glad you find me so amusing," Alex rolled her eyes, relieved that she hadn't actually fucked up everything.

"Oh come on, you had it coming for yesterday," Nicky smirked.

"Whatever Nichols, I don't understand what that was all about, clearly you all know something I don't," Alex had to admit she did give some thought to their reactions the day before, but she couldn't figure out why it was such a big deal.

"Yeah, what we know is Chapman that's what, but she's my sister, I don't talk shit about her so you'll have to talk to her about it yourself," Nicky said semi-seriously.

Alex didn't respond. She just thought about what that meant.

When they walked in, Alex saw Piper was sitting at a table with her back to the door. Doggett was on her left, with Boo across from her next to Morello, and there were a few others Alex didn't recognize near them.

They went through the line and Alex was thankful she received a normal looking tray that time before they went to sit with Piper and company. Alex sat across from Piper and next to Morello while Nichols sat to Piper's right.

Alex took a second to look Piper up and down.

Her sleeves were rolled up so she was showing off her muscular arms and tattoos. Her eyes were bright blue and devious, and her golden blonde hair was neatly in place covering just less than half of her face. She still looked gorgeous, and somewhat more relaxed than she had earlier, Alex thought.

"Nicky, Vause, nice of you to finally join us," Piper smirked but cocked an eyebrow at Alex's confused expression.

"Morning to you too Chaps," Nicky grinned.

"Nichols, when did you get back from the SHU?" A thin older woman with cropped blonde hair asked from the other side of Boo.

"Oh, ya know, yesterday. I was only gone in that shit hole for what, five days?" Nicky shrugged. It was hard to keep track of time in that small concrete cell.

"Close, four," Piper corrected. "Vause, that is yoga Jones," Piper nodded to the older woman who smiled.

Alex nodded, but she wondered why Piper was calling her by her last name. It was no more agreeable to her than it was for herself to call Piper, Chapman. She didn't like it. It made her feel like a stranger to this person she had known so well at one point.

"You must be new, how was your first day?" Jones asked Alex, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Okay, I guess, probably better than it could have been," Alex glanced at Piper, but the blonde remained somewhat expressionless.

"Jones, yoga at regular time today? I know you took a break for a few days," Piper said to the older woman.

The older woman nodded. "Yeah, at the regular time, an hour before dinner, are you coming?"

Piper shrugged and glanced at Alex for a moment before answering. "Probably, if I survive until then, I have to go to orientation again," Piper answered feigning annoyance.

"They're making you go again?" Jones asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's just because they love me so much. They just can't get enough," Piper smirked.

"You know Pornstache is the one running it today, you better watch out Chapman," Boo spoke up and Alex looked confused.

"Which guard is he?" Alex asked.

Nicky held a finger under her nose imitating the mustache. "Mendez, tall, creepy, lives for throwing people in the SHU, and has an obsessive vendetta against Red and Chapman," Morello explained.

"Don't let him get to you, you know what happened last time," Piper rolled her eyes, she knew how to handle Mendez.

"Well, that is just going to make this so much more fun," Piper's tone was anything but playful, to Alex it sounded like she was really not happy with the news.

Mendez was going to make this whole thing torture. Any other CO and Piper would be fine, but besides that she already had to attend with Alex, now she was going to be tormented by Mendez in front of her. This was bad.

"Just remember to breathe," Jones said calmly.

"But when that doesn't work and you loose it, be sure to kick him in the balls for me," Boo suggested and Piper laughed forcefully.

"Sure thing Boo, and then I'll send you a postcard from MAX when I get there for assaulting an officer," Piper added sarcastically. "Guys, it's Mendez I see him every day, I can handle him, by now none of you should doubt that,"

"I know that, but I don't want you to go to the SHU again for doing something stupid," Nicky said.

Piper shifted slightly away from her. "Thanks, but I think you need to focus on keeping _yourself_ out of the SHU, now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with that mustache," Piper joked dully as she stood to clear her tray away and Alex followed suit.

As Piper passed the table again she stopped by Nicky. "By the way, our electrical expertise is needed in the kitchen, so meet me there when I'm finished,"

Nicky raised an eyebrow at her. "What for?"

Piper shrugged. "Red didn't say when I talked to her, but just meet me there later," Piper said before turning and joining Alex as they walked out of the cafeteria and towards the rec room.

"So orientation with Mendez means, don't fall asleep, don't laugh, don't be stupid, and I know it's hard for you, but don't be too sarcastic," Piper stated absentmindedly. Whenever she attended an orientation session, she would almost always find new inmates asking her questions, so it was an afterthought that maybe it should be different with Alex.

"Why?" Alex asked shortly.

"I just said not to be stupid," Piper sighed regretting the fact that the raven-haired woman, still after everything and all this time still had the ability to make her feel like an idiot for opening her mouth. "You just fuckin got here, you'll see why in a moment, but you don't need to give him a reason to pay you special attention," Piper explained generally, keeping her gaze fixed on the halls in front of her.

"That's not what I meant. I meant why are you telling me? And why are you acting like such a bitch about it?!" Alex questioned harshly.

Piper stopped walking and turned on her. She had said she wouldn't fight with her, but she did not classify this as a fight, Alex hadn't seen her fight yet, no, this was practically gentle compared to what Piper knew she was capable of. "Look at me for a second. I mean really look at me. What part of my appearance suggests anything other than bitch? Please tell me so I can fix it because that's what I am," She answered just as harshly. She took a short step back before she continued since Alex didn't comment. "Now come on,"

Alex didn't understand why Piper seemed so upset. "Piper, what did I do to piss you off so badly?"

Piper's expression softened, albeit, marginally. Alex really hadn't done anything, and she was still adjusting to the prison, although she may deserve Piper's anger at some point, she didn't at the present moment. This wasn't just an adjustment for Alex though, Piper was getting used to her being there too, because it disrupted the systems she had in place, and brought back a few memories as well. And on top of everything she had to attend the stupid orientation, her frustration was warranted.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything, but I can imagine how this little event will play out for me and I just don't want to go through it with you," Piper said, her voice calmer. She knew Mendez was going to make this a living hell for her and despite everything, it wasn't that it bothered her, it was the fact that Alex was going to be there too, and she would witness it.

"I didn't realize my presence was such an inconvenience for you," Alex huffed folding her arms across her chest.

"That's not what I meant, it's not like that, unfortunately," Piper said before turning away from her. "It would be better if it was just that I didn't want to be near you, but that isn't the case," She muttered. "Coming still?" She added a bit louder.

"I don't have a choice," Alex said coming to walk beside Piper until they reached the door to the rec room where Mendez was waiting outside.

CO Mendez was a tall guard with short brown hair and a thick mustache. He was leaning against the wall next to the open door to the room.

Alex entered first but when she turned around to look for Piper she saw that Mendez had stopped her at the door.

"Now just hold on a second, inmate Chapman," He spoke, his voice having a sharp, unsettling edge to it.

Piper just lifted her head defiantly and crossed her arms at him. "What for?" She asked a little more attitude in her voice than necessary.

"Contraband search," He said sternly. Piper rolled her eyes.

Alex watched Piper stretch her arms out to the sides and spread her legs slightly further apart, and she noticed how Piper closed her eyes while Mendez searched her. Alex had a hard time figuring out Piper's real expression, but the blonde looked to be in a cross between extreme pain and anger, maybe? Alex couldn't quite tell, but for sure she saw pain.

Piper clenched her jaw and closed her eyes as she felt his hands on each of her legs before Mendez wrapped his arms around her from behind, searching her midsection before he patted down both of her arms. He put a hand on the back of her neck pulling her towards him slightly and her eyes snapped open.

She saw Alex watching her but she quickly shifted her gaze to directly in front of her to ensure her eyes didn't betray how uncomfortable she was. Unfortunately, none of the other COs were in the room, and not all of the inmates had arrived yet so there was no one to stop him from treating her like this.

"I will find out where you and that Russian are getting the goods from, and I promise I won't be nice about it," He whispered dangerously and Piper could feel his grip tighten on her neck but she didn't struggle or step away. He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on the side of her face."You can make it easier on yourself. Just tell me and it all stops, or I'll be sure to make it hell for you and all of your friends until someone talks,"

Piper was so close to elbowing the bastard in the stomach. There was almost nothing she wanted more, but she forced herself to remain still until she felt him let go of her, at which point she spun around to face him quickly.

"I don't know anything! And if I did, I wouldn't tell you, I don't even work in the kitchen," Piper said evenly.

Mendez sighed dramatically. "Well then I guess we still get to have all the fun," He said as the last inmates entered. "Inmates take your seats!" He shouted and he gave her a little shove as she turned to go sit on the end of the second row next to Alex who was just watching her with an expression mixed with concern and confusion.

"Piper?" Alex whispered when Piper got closer to her.

"Don't-"

"Chapman! Up at the front!" Mendez commanded as soon as Piper sat down because he knew it would make her mad.

Alex noted a dangerous glint in Piper's eyes and that her hands were balled into fists when she got up and moved to a chair Mendez had pulled for her to sit on facing the other inmates.

Piper crossed her legs, leaned back and acted uninterested while Mendez pushed an old style television on a cart in front of the group of prisoners.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Mendez and this here is the video you have to watch to get you familiar with the prison," He announced to the group before looking over at Piper. "You've seen this so many damn times, I'll bet you memorized it, so you don't get to watch,"

Alex glanced at the blonde, but Piper never broke eye contact with the guard. "Oh damn, the video is always my favorite part," Piper responded, snapping her fingers and dramatically faking disappointment before returning her expression to neutral.

The CO pushed the start button and the video began to play. It looked like it was from the 90's or something, and that prison definitely did not look like Litchfield.

Alex was paying more attention to Piper than actually watching the video, though.

The blonde was fixing her hair and messing with the hem of her shirt, completely ignoring everything else.

Alex hadn't even noticed Mendez left until the video ended and he  
walked in and dumped a tub of what appeared to be useless junk on the table in front of the room next to Piper.

"Now that's over, this is all contraband that has been found in and around the prison, for example," He picked up a copper pipe and swung it in his hand as he paced closer to Piper than she would have liked, but she didn't flinch. "This here is metal. It could be used beat other inmates or guards,"

He noticed Piper was not paying attention so he slammed the pipe against the table causing many of the inmates to flinch but not Piper, although she did sit up and look at him. "Chapman, what could this be used for and why is it dangerous!?"

Alex glanced at Piper again who was now smirking mischievously up at Mendez. "It could be used to, I dunno, beat a guard or inmate, but then again, there are some _other_ purposes I could think of for something like that, don't you think?" she said vaguely raising her eyebrow at him, making Mendez grin creepily.

"Only in your fucked up dreams, Chapman," The guard responded.

Alex would have laughed at the blonde's comment if she hadn't been so dumbfounded that Piper had the audacity to speak to a guard like that, especially after the short heated interaction between them only moments ago. It was something the old Piper would never have dreamed of doing.

Mendez put the pipe down and continued when he found his next item for discussion. "Another example is this little innovation. It's just as dangerous, but a lot messier," The guard picked up the item and held it up. It was a razor blade attached to a toothbrush.

"Chapman, you used one of these once haven't you? You're familiar with the danger aren't you?" He gestured to cutting his throat and then to his wrist with the makeshift knife.

"No, I'm not," Piper said generally, and that was the truth. She hadn't needed to use a makeshift knife like that because most of the time people were already intimidated by her, or she would use more inconspicuous ways to hurt people rather than crude weapons. It was rare though in any case. Her reputation was usually enough, and everyone took her threats literally. Nothing usually went past the point of threats, though.

"Don't lie to me, inmate!" Mendez grabbed Piper's arm and held her hand up harshly. She didn't struggle, but she had to uncross her legs and sit up so the angle Mendez held her arm at wouldn't hurt so much. "This-" He pointed to the scar on her wrist. "Was caused by a weapon similar to this," Mendez said still holding the razor blade and all eyes were on Piper.

Alex's eyes were wide as she looked at Piper who didn't even try to look away. She just remained expressionless and as soon as Mendez released his grip she crossed her arms. "I-"

"Quite, inmate!" Mendez interrupted and turned back to the rest of the group. "If any of you are caught with one of these weapons, it's an automatic trip to the SHU, if any of you cause harm to other inmates it's a trip to the SHU and depending on the severity, a one-way ticket to maximum security down the hill," He said gravely. "If any of you get the bright idea to physically harm yourselves, that's automatically one week down in psych for a mental evaluation, isn't that right Chapman?" He looked at Piper again.

She rolled her eyes. Most of the other orientation sessions she was forced to go to didn't involve this much focus on her, but then again, Mendez wasn't usually the one to do orientation. Most of the time it was CO Maxwell or Bell who did orientation and they didn't make this big of a deal about her, they just made her answer a few questions, but that was it, none of this targeting that she was getting from Mendez.

It wasn't quite as bad as she imagined prior to walking in, but it was still not what her preferred morning would have involved.

Mendez continued on for a short while longer about assorted other contraband, but thankfully he didn't call too much more attention to Piper than he already had.

At the end of his demonstration, he pushed his display of contraband off the table and back into the bin which he set on the floor far away from Piper. "Next. You all will get job assignments, to which you are expected to show up every day, all money you earn will go directly into your commissary fund," He explained.

"The eleven cents an hour, that is," Piper muttered keeping her eyes focused on the floor in front of her.

"Thank you inmate Chapman for your contribution," He said sarcastically. "Next. You will all have to pick up beige uniforms from laundry. Write your actual size on the form. There will be no sagging around here ladies," He looked specifically at a black girl who was sitting directly behind Alex. "Yes I'm looking at you," The girl rolled her eyes.

Mendez talked on about dress codes and other assorted violations. When he finally stopped for a moment Piper looked up at him.

"Moving on. Here is nurse, whatever the hell his name is, Chapman, this part is for you, pay attention now," Mendez said before he stepped to the side and the guy who even Piper forgot the name of stepped forward.

He always distributed the pills, but Piper hadn't needed any for years so she never had to see him. She had been on antidepressants at one point, but she managed to fake her evaluation after the pills started making her feel worse. It turned out that she felt better while she was off the pills than when she was on them. That was several years ago though and she was thankful they hadn't put her back on them since.

She knew what this guy was gonna talk about. It was the same speech every time.

"You can guess what I'm about to talk about. Suicide and suicidal thoughts," He spoke and Piper met Alex's gaze again. She saw the questions in Alex's eyes, but she just looked at her with determination, keeping her expression as unreadable as possible.

"How much time you have, will affect how quickly these thoughts occur but they will occur no matter what," Piper rolled her eyes. She hated this part because it was so boring.

"The voices will say 'do it' 'end it, end it all right now' 'just do it, no one will care, no one will notice'," He paused for dramatic effect. "Don't do it. Don't give in. Someone will notice, it's guaranteed. So just don't. If you feel yourself slipping into the darkness, talk to your counselor," He went on for a while longer but Piper zoned out completely. She had heard this depressing speech a thousand times she didn't need to hear it again.

She distracted herself with coming up with all the different things Red could possibly need her to do in the kitchen after this, and how she could avoid answering any one of Alex's questions.

She hadn't even noticed the guy had stopped talking until she heard the Devil's voice in the form of Mrs. Figueroa. God, she hated that woman with a passion.

"Ladies, welcome to Litchfield penitentiary, my name is Mrs. Figueroa and I am deputy assistant to the warden. You are now in our care, I am here to make sure the rules get followed. Also, if you have any questions or issues relating to your womanly health, feel free to communicate with me and I will be sure to take care of the issue personally," Mrs. Figueroa said rather charismatically.

"Yeah you will," Piper murmured smirking, even though she really did hate that woman. Mrs. Figueroa turned around to glare at her. "Chapman, what the hell are you doing here?"

Piper shrugged. "Ask Mendez, I didn't really have a choice," She nodded to the guard leaning against the wall near the door.

When Mrs. Figueroa turned to him he straightened out and cleared his throat. "Well?" She asked expectantly.

"She is an example to the new inmates, helping me with the demonstration," He answered.

"Right, need I remind you that is against prison protocol? Nevermind, I'll deal with you later," Fig said sharply before schooling her features and turning her attention back to the group.

One of the girls to Alex's right raised their hands, but Fig ignored her before she continued. "I'm only here as a formality today. This concludes orientation, you're free to go," She paused. "Well not really, but you don't have to sit here anymore, go on," She corrected before she left as quickly as she had entered only moments prior.

Piper sighed and caught Alex's eye. She was about to walk over to her, but Mendes stepped up to her blocking her view. "Learn anything from that Chapman?!" He asked. "Maybe not to mess around with me because I will fuck you up," He leaned closer to her. "And I do mean that in the most literal way,"

Piper just glared at him. "I don't know what you want from me, and I can't tell you something I don't know!" Piper moved to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm tightly.

"I will find out how you and Red operate, and I will bring you both down before I send you both down the hill! Now get away from me inmate!" Mendez commanded releasing her.

Piper stalked away and found herself outside walking next to Alex. "Check that off the Litchfield list," Piper said but elaborated when Alex arched an eyebrow at her. "The bucket list but for things to do before being released, whatever, I was joking, that was the most boring orientation I ever had to attend,"

"That was just fucked up in so many ways," Alex agreed. "I must say it was pretty informative, though," Alex said eyeing Piper curiously. She may not have been paying attention to the speeches, but she did learn some things about Piper that only led her to more questions. "What was all that about?"

Piper chuckled although it was forced. "It was about the prison, if you would have been paying more attention to the CO's than to me, then you could have learned something," Piper said jokingly even though she knew that was exactly what happened, Alex couldn't keep her eyes off her practically the whole time.

Alex put a hand on Piper's shoulder and stopped her from walking away. "When did that happen?"

Piper didn't even bother avoiding the question but she would be damned if she told Alex the truth about it. "About six months after I got here," Piper answered truthfully, subconsciously rubbing the scar with her other hand before she caught herself and stopped.

"Why?" Alex found herself deeply concerned about Piper's mental state, and it was obvious to her now why she didn't want to go to the orientation.

"It was an accident. I was cooking with Red in the kitchen," Piper lied. It truly wasn't a suicide attempt, but it was done on purpose, she just didn't do it to herself.

* * *

 _Piper had been bunked in the Suburbs with Red for about a month now, and it was less than a week since Vee was taken to the medical wing before her departure to MAX, after the mixed up prison riot that turned into a scuffle._

 _Piper had just been released from the SHU a day ago and she was so thankful to be back, but going to the SHU did wonders for her actually. She really needed that time away with her own thoughts and away from everyone else to process everything that had happened in the past months._

 _Things were finally starting to feel normal again. She had her job in electrical and occasionally she helped Red in the kitchen._

 _She avoided the Ghetto at all costs and the same went for Vee's girls that were still there even though Vee wasn't._

 _It wasn't always possible to avoid them, but she did try to never be alone with any of them, especially not after what happened about a month earlier. She tried her hardest to block it from her memory, but it wasn't possible._

 _Red told her she needed to use it as a strength, but she didn't understand how something so awful could be used as a strength, so she just tried to forget._

 _One day she was working on fixing the television in the rec room. Everyone else was at lunch, outside, or at work, and she was all alone with the TV._

 _The guard that was supposed to be watching her had left a few minutes prior for_ _lunch, she didn't care that much since he was a drunk anyways, but she felt better when he was_ _there_ _because then there was no chance of becoming the subject of an attack by Vee's loyalists._

 _"Whatcha_ workin _on blondie?" One of Vee's girls said as she leaned on the door frame and eyed her menacingly._

 _"What do you want?" Piper asked not looking up from the TV and therefore not noticing the woman approach her, followed by one of her friends._

 _"We want you to pay," One woman said_ _lowly_ _._

 _Piper set her tools down then and straightened out to face them. "For what? I didn't do anything,"_

 _One of them laughed menacingly. "You sent Vee to MAX, we know it was you, and now you'll pay for it, at her request, of course,"_

 _Piper knew there was no way out of the small room, and she was outnumbered, not that she could fight anyways, so she put on her bravest face and stared them down. "It wasn't, so I'll ask again what the hell do you want?" It may have been her fault Vee was sent to MAX, but she didn't need to admit that to anyone._

 _"Aw look at her_ tryin _to act all tough, how cute," The second one said before stepping towards her enough to back her up against the wall._

 _"Remember what we did to you last time, while Vee was here?" She breathed. Piper grimaced and closed her eyes as if that would make anything better, but it didn't. "This will probably hurt_ _less_ _, though, and you won't remember anything once we're finished. You'll pass out before you die, so you won't feel a thing,"_

 _Piper glanced towards the woman behind the one holding her against the wall. She had a piece of glass, and Piper didn't even want to know where she got it._

 _She struggled against the one holding her to the wall, but the memories of what had happened only a month ago made it hard to focus and even harder to make herself try to fight them._

 _Her hands were held away from her slightly but still against the wall. She tried to pull them away as the one with the glass shard came closer to her. She wondered why they didn't just cut her throat since obviously they were going to kill her anyways._

 _"Why don't you just kill me?!" Piper now had tears on her face and she still was trying to wriggle her_ _hands free_ _but the woman had a strong grip on her._

 _"Don't worry, you will die, but it has to look like you did it yourself, that's how Vee wanted it done," The woman holding her sneered just as the other one made a deep slash in Piper's wrist. Her mouth was covered by the hand of the one holding her, just in time to muffle her cry of pain._

 _Blood was getting everywhere and Piper felt faint. The pain was extreme. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, and she couldn't stop herself from falling to the floor._

 _The mixture of the pain and blood, plus the woman still had her hand over Piper's face cutting off her oxygen, made her pass out. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of something sharp being placed in her other hand before everything went black._

 _The next thing she knew she woke up in a hospital bed with stitches in her wrist. She wasn't in a hospital_ _room_ _, though. She quickly figured out she was in the psych unit._

 _She was checked on by a few different doctors who asked her questions. She answered as best as she could with what she could remember about what happened. She didn't even think about the consequences of telling the truth about it until after they left her alone._

 _She assumed they talked to her counselor and other inmates about it because there was no reason for them to believe_ _her_ _and no reason to send her back to camp. Yet, after what she figured was a week not including the time she was unconscious, she was returned to camp and put on heavy antidepressants._

 _She would honestly say that she was never happier to be back at the main prison, especially when she heard that the two girls responsible were sent to MAX and the CO who was supposed to be with her was fired. Justice within the justice system was a rarity, but_ _this time_ , _it worked out for her._

 _Later she found out that it was due to "eyewitness" accounts from Red, Norma, Ms. Claudette, and a few others they had convinced to talk as well._ _Of course_ , _none of them had actually seen it happen, but Red had been informed that before Vee was taken away, her girls were requested to take revenge on her and Piper. Obviously, Piper was the less formidable target who Red had a soft spot for._

 _Red had actually been the one to find Piper slumped against the wall, bleeding out and unconscious, which Piper also learned_ _afterward_ _._

 _She had no idea what she did to deserve Red's good graces, but she knew she would be forever grateful. To her, Red was like the mother she wished she would have had._

* * *

Over time, the deep cut left a scar. Most of the inmates who were there at the time were not there anymore save for Red, Norma, and Ms. Claudette, who all agreed it was better if she said it was a cooking accident.

That didn't bother her, though, because funnily enough, at that point in time, she had already experienced something that, in her mind, was far worse, and had since blocked it out almost completely. Actually, she had mostly managed to disregard memories of her first year there, so unless they were forcefully thrown in her face, she wouldn't have to deal with them.

Piper wasn't going to explain what happened to her wrist to Alex, even though she almost wanted to. It would be better if she believed it was an accident like everyone else.

"Really?" Alex searched Piper's eyes but they were hard to read. She didn't exactly have a reason not to believe her, though.

"Yes, really. Mendez wasn't even here at that point. He doesn't know. Ask Red if you want to, she will tell you I was helping her cook. Or ask Mrs. Claudette, she was there too, she would tell you the same thing. Ask anyone," Piper said confidently. It's what anyone would say because that's what she told them.

"Speaking of Mendez, what was _that_ all about?" Alex asked deciding to drop the other topic.

"Not right now," Piper answered and Alex could see Piper was more than a little bothered by the whole event, perhaps letting her cool off would be the best thing.

"Piper, I-" She was about to say she wanted Piper to be able to trust her enough to tell to her about these things, but Piper cut her off.

"Alex, we have to have this discussion later, I have to go," Piper said quickly and walked away leaving Alex by herself. She didn't have the time, the patients, and she was not in the mood, not to mention she couldn't really explain that to Alex anyways.

Alex just returned to her bunk before deciding to take another walk around the prison to familiarize herself with it. Most of the other prisoners were working so there weren't a lot of people in the halls.

At one point, on her way to the library, she came across Tricia.

The young blonde had just stepped out of one of the CO's rooms wiping off her mouth and stuffing a packet of something Alex could only assume was drugs of some kind into her pants.

"Yo, Chapman's girl!" Tricia greeted her.

"What?" Alex glanced past the younger girl to see Mendez re-buckling his belt. When he noticed her, he shut the door with his foot. She shifted her attention back to the young inmate. "I'm not Piper's girl!" She answered.

Tricia smirked knowingly. "Sure you ain't if you say so, whatever, I mean I know better than to spread rumors bout her, yo, but maybe if I ask her she'll say somethin different?"

"She wouldn't, I guarantee it," Alex stated.

"We'll see, speakin of seein things, you ain't seen me here, yo, you ain't seen nothin, got it?" Tricia said adamantly. "Don't tell Chapman,"

Alex arched an eyebrow at her. "Why? What will she do?" Alex asked curiously.

"I gotta go," Tricia said quickly and walked away, leaving Alex alone.

She continued to the library, all the while thinking of the young girl who Piper seemed to care a great deal for before her mind wandered back to orientation and the expression on Piper's face when Mendez searched her.

When she got to the library she found it mostly empty except for a few inmates.

She found herself a book to read and spent her time that way while she tried to sort out everything going on in her head. It was her second day and already things were terribly complicated.

* * *

Piper had just stopped by electrical to report for work and to get her tools before heading to the kitchen where she found Nicky and Red talking.

"Chapman, good of you to join us," Red said when Piper walked in.

"Hey Red, hey Nicky," Piper greeted bleakly no longer worried about how miserable she sounded. Nicky and Red were the two people she didn't need to have control around. She could show emotion around them and not have to worry about her reputation. It was the best possible relief for her after the terrible morning she had.

"Something the matter honey?" Red asked noticing immediately something was off with the blonde.

Piper shrugged before she answered. "No, orientation was worse than ever. Fucking Mendez had the nerve to show off the scar I got from _cooking_ and passed it off as attempted suicide by razor blade!" She vented angrily. She had started with trying to keep her temper down but gave in quickly. "Not to mention I got searched down for contraband, _again_ by that creepy asshole,"

Red nodded, she remembered the _cooking_ incident all too well but made no comment on it. "Of course, you did that's part of the deal, however, I think I have something for you to do that may improve your spirits,"

"Yeah?" Piper asked curiously and she glanced at Nicky who shrugged.

"Okay Red, what are we doing?" Nicky asked and the Russian smirked.

"Okay, you see that refrigerator?" Piper nodded. "It is no longer suitable, it doesn't keep things nearly cool enough, we won't get a new one until this one kicks the bucket, so to speak, so I need you to take care of it, girls,"

Nicky looked confused. "What? We could try to fix it for ya, but I don't know much about refrigerators, do you Chaps?" Piper shook her head, but she was smirking because she understood what Red wanted.

"We'll take care of it, Red. It'll be 'fixed' in no time, we will just need everyone to stay out of the kitchen for about an hour while we work on it," Piper grinned and Nicky looked at her like she was crazy.

"Red, you can't be serious, we can't fix that piece of junk, like you said you need a new one," Nicky complained.

Red rolled her eyes. "You aren't fixing it, you're breaking it so it never cools another piece of food again," Red whispered in her thick Russian accent making it almost difficult for Nicky to understand what she was saying.

Nicky nodded in understanding, though. "Oh yeah, of course, we can fix it, Chaps, let's get to fixing," Piper just chuckled. Leave it to Nicky to be able to cheer her up without even trying.

"All we need to do is cause a slow freon leak so it dies sometime in the night. We will be in the clear, and the refrigerator will be dead," Piper explained as she started unscrewing some of the panels that shielded the wires and other mechanisms.

Red had cleared out the kitchen staff except for Norma before the two electricians walked in, and the lunch crew wasn't expected to be back for another hour and a half.

Red busied herself with reorganizing the shelves in the storage room and Norma wiped off the counters while Nicky and Piper set to work.

"Freon Chaps? Do you even know what that is?" Nicky looked at her skeptically as she took the panels Piper handed her.

"Yeah, it's a gas used a refrigerant, that has been known to cause a high sensation similar to some stimulants, but without the negative effects like headaches or nausea," Piper answered. She really didn't know that much about it, but she did know a few things.

"Right, so how do we cause this freon leak, and how can I get some of it?" Nicky asked playfully.

"We just have to bust the pipe open," Piper said as she found what she assumed was the pipe that held the freon. "Pass me a wrench and hold the flashlight will ya?" She was standing on a stool and squinting to see into the dark space that held the pipes and wires.

Nicky passed her the tool and held up the flashlight. Piper took it and started trying to find a way to make an irreparable hole in the pipe while Nicky stood holding the flashlight for her.

After the twenty minutes, it took them to break various parts of the refrigerator, the kitchen got fairly quiet.

Piper was still halfway leaning into the fridge, and Nicky was lazily holding the flashlight. Since they were so focused on cleaning up all evidence of their involvement, they didn't even notice the person that walked into the kitchen behind them.  
But they both jumped when they heard Red sounding pretty damn upset.

"Get the hell out of my kitchen!" Red growled breaking the almost serene silence that had occupied the room.

Piper hit her head on the top of the fridge and Nicky not only jumped at Red's outburst, but she dropped the flashlight and managed to knock into the footstool Piper was using when she spun around to see what was going on.

"Fuck," Piper yelped as sheThe blonde lost her footing and went tumbling to the floor landing right on top of a disoriented Nichols.

"Ow, christ you are _way_ heavier than you look," Nicky groaned as Piper pushed herself off of her and shifted into a seated position on the floor.

"How did that even happen?" Piper asked looking up at the refrigerator from the floor before glancing back at Nicky who shrugged at which point they both broke out into a fit of laughter unaware of the conversation going on in the other room. They were so distracted that neither of them heard what else Red was saying or even who she was talking to.

* * *

In the other room...

"Get the hell out of my kitchen!" Red glared at the younger woman. There was a crash and a yelp that came from around the corner and the younger woman tried to step around her to see what was going on, but Red stepped in front of her.

Besides that Piper and Nicky were doing something illegal, what Red knew of Alex, from what Piper had told her, the raven-haired woman wasn't to be trusted, and Red certainly didn't want her around Piper if she could help it, so she ignored the noises coming from the back of the kitchen and kept her firm gaze on the taller woman standing in front of her.

"You're out of bounds Vause!" Red snapped at the raven-haired woman. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize, and to thank you," Alex said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the Russian.

"I'm listening," Red said gruffly.

"The food, I didn't mean it, you seem like you care a great deal about your job, I didn't mean to insult you," Alex muttered. "Thanks for being so forgiving,"

Red could see how insincere she was being, and she didn't understand why Piper was on her side. Clearly this person was very good at lying, and to others she may be able to get away with it, but Red could see right through it. "Oh no, you are far from forgiven," Red scoffed. "The only reason you still get fed is because Chapman assured me that you'd make up for your arrogance eventually,"

"What do I have to do? Mop the floors? Wipe the counters?" Alex asked.

"No. I don't want you in my kitchen _ever_ , but don't you worry, I will come up with something eventually and I guarantee you won't like it," Red snarled. "Now get out,"

Alex turned to leave, but she remembered why she had actually left the library to come here. She wanted to ask Red about Piper since obviously the two were close. "Can I ask you something?" She looked back at the fiery Russian.

"Go ahead but I don't promise an answer," Red said distractedly as she cleared away a few pots and pans that were left on the counter after breakfast.

"How long has Piper been in here?" That was the first thing Alex needed to know. Piper had never said.

"If she didn't tell you herself she probably doesn't want you to know," Red answered without looking at her.

Alex assumed she wouldn't get any other answer to any of her other questions if Red wouldn't even answer that one, but Piper did mention she could ask Red about what happened to her wrist. For a moment, she wondered if she would get a straight answer.  
"Okay then, what happened to her wrist?" Alex asked and Red looked up at her then stopping what she was doing.

"Ah yes, she did mention that the bastard brought that up. It's nothing more than a cooking accident that happened many years ago," Red answered, the lie easy to tell, and she knew Alex probably believed her by the nod she gave. Red knew she was a better liar than most people.

"Oh, she said you'd say that," Alex stated.

"Do you not believe her?" Red arched an eyebrow at her. "Why would she lie? What purpose, after all these years, would it serve her to deceive you about something so trivial?" Red questioned as she went back to moving around the kitchen cleaning up various things.

"I don't know," Alex murmured. "How am I supposed to trust her if she doesn't trust me?!"

Red sighed and paused to look at her again. "Look, Vause, she's told me many a thing about you, and you have no idea the obstacles she's had to overcome to reach this point. She was completely broken when she got here and since that point she's been hurt over and over again to the point that the walls she put up are impossibly high," Red explained. "No one gets close to her anymore. I doubt she trusts more than a few people, and I guarantee that you are not one of them, so if that's your goal, to get her to trust you again, good luck," Red paused. "From what I've heard from her, she wants to be able to trust you, so start with honesty, and cut the bullshit attitudes," Alex nodded and was about to leave, but Red spoke again.

"One more thing, Vause, and I hope you're paying attention," Red stepped closer to her so they were only a short distance apart. "Do get as close to her as you can, if that's what you really want, but if you so much as think about hurting her, I will personally make sure you leave this prison in a body bag. So if that's your plan, I would be rethinking it right now if I were you, am I clear?" Red threatened harshly.

Alex could only nod. She didn't have anything to say to that. Red did scare her a little, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to get to know Piper again because she knew she was going to try to resolve both her curiosity and the feelings that she still had for the blonde despite Red's threats.

"Go on now," Red said to her and she turned to walk away with marginally more information than she had started with, but that meant, unfortunately, still more questions. She really needed to get Piper to talk to her because it was obvious she wasn't going to get anything about her from anyone else.

How could she make Piper trust her enough, though? She was good at making people trust her upon first contact, it was part of her old job in the cartel. It's easy to make someone trust you the first time, but the second time, well, sometimes it can't ever be repaired once broken. If the trust between her and Piper was a piece of glass, it was shattered into a million tiny fragments and tossed into the wind and now she was going to try to find all the pieces and put it back together. It was not going to be easy, that was for sure.

* * *

 **A/N Good? Bad? Thoughts? I know there weren't a whole lot of answers about Piper's past yet, but we're getting there. Stay tuned for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm sorry for such the long wait, life got way in the way. I hope this chapter is alright. Flashback courtesy of the wonderful Reven207 who is always so helpful!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Last Chapter:_

 _Alex could only nod. She didn't have anything to say to that. Red did scare her a little, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to get to know Piper again, because she knew she had to resolve both her curiosity and the feelings that she still had for the blonde despite Red's threats._

"Go on," Red said to her and she turned to walk away with marginally more information than she had started with, but that meant unfortunately more questions. She really needed to get Piper to talk to her, because it was obvious she wasn't going to get anything about her from anyone else. How could she make Piper trust her more though? She was good at making people trust her upon first contact, it was part of her old job in the cartel. But Piper was different, she always was, and at this point, Alex had known her, and obviously the trust between them was long lost. It was not going to be easy to fix.

* * *

Alex left the kitchen quickly, noting Red's threats. She wondered how realistic they were and if she even needed to worry. She hadn't really gotten to thinking about whether or not she did yet.

She was trying desperately to remain confident and collected about being in prison, but it was proving more difficult than she anticipated. Dealing with that was hard enough without having to be in the same place as Piper and being forced to think about that as well.

She honestly didn't know what to do at the moment. She could go back to the library, but she was almost too bored to read and yet too caught up in everything to concentrate anyways. What she needed was to have a longer, less animated conversation with the blonde, though, she was already becoming somewhat painfully aware that Piper had other things to do and other people to pay attention to.

She stopped at her bunk but found it impossible to sit still, so she took to wandering the halls again until lunch, trying to familiarize herself with the layout of the 'camp', while trying to straighten out her thoughts in all hope to be able to think of anything and everything she needed to say to Piper. She needed to know exactly how she was going to handle the situation.

* * *

Back over in the kitchen...

Piper and Nicky finished up with the refrigerator after they managed to get themselves focused again. They were satisfied it would be dead by the next morning, and no one would know what happened.

They packed up all their tools and were just about to leave when they saw it was almost lunch time and Red and her team were almost finished getting it ready. "Hey Red, just finished up, we're gonna drop this shit at electrical real quick," Nicky said over her shoulder.

"Thanks girls," Red answered. "Oh Chapman come here for a minute," Piper nodded and handed her tool belt to Nicky who gladly took it and headed back to electrical.

"What's up?" Piper asked as she leaned on a nearby counter next to where Red was cutting up vegetables.

"You won't believe who had the audacity to walk in here," Red grumbled as she dumped the freshly cut veggies in a nearby tray that was promptly taken out to the front by one of the other girls on duty.

Piper only had one guess as to whom Red was referring. All evening the night before, she had to hear about Red rant to her about how she shouldn't be so lenient and how people should be taught lessons and how mistakes come with consequences especially in prison. Piper hadn't wanted to explain again why she insisted upon Red's prompt forgiveness, but she wanted to sleep so she reminded the Russian that the brunette would eventually make up for it. Thankfully for her, Red let it go at that point, but now apparently she would have to hear more and there was no way to get out of it, she would just have to listen. "Alex? She came in here? You talked to her?"

"There is something about her that I do not like. You need to watch yourself. Do not trust that one," Red warned.

"I know. I knew you wouldn't like her before you even met her." Piper raised an eyebrow at the Russian. "Thanks for your concern though, Red, but that isn't really a problem. What exactly did she say to you?"

Red rummaged around for what, Piper didn't know. "She yammered on about some bullshit apology and then she asked a few things about you, quite nosy that one"

"Oh really?" Piper rolled her eyes when Red didn't elaborate. "What did she want to know?"

"Oh, simple things about your sentence and about what really happened to your wrist there," Red said over her shoulder.

"And you said?" Piper eyed her cautiously.

"That it was a cooking accident of course," Piper nodded, she trusted Red with her life at this point, she had no reason to doubt her loyalties.

"Good, thank you," Piper smiled genuinely thankful for Red's help.

"She mentioned trust, and she seems like she really wants it to look like she cares, but I say you need to be careful," Red continued as she tossed the knives and cutting board she was using into the nearby sink for one of the other girls to start washing up.

"Alright, I will keep that in mind," Piper turned to walk out. She always felt better after talking to Red. "I'll be around Red, if you need any more electrical help,"

"You aren't staying for lunch?" Red asked as she dried her hands off with a nearby towel.

Piper turned around and shrugged. "No, I am, I was just gonna get in line,"

"Nonsense," Red pushed a made up tray in her direction. "Here, and one more thing," Piper waited for her to continue. "I heard Mercy's getting out, we'll need to plan a farewell party, put it together, I want it to be nice, and see if Mrs. Claudette will make that cake, won't you?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah of course,"

"She's getting out on Saturday, it's Wednesday, that gives you two and half days to plan for Friday night," Red added.

"Yeah, I got it, see ya later," Piper threw over her shoulder as she left the kitchen to go sit down in the cafeteria.

Today was a day that she didn't see too many of the people she usually would sit with and she was momentarily grateful as she went to sit with her back to the entrance of the cafeteria.

She sat alone knowing it would only be a matter of moments before she was accompanied by someone. Besides for those who were weary of her reputation, there was always someone who wanted to sit with her, mostly because they wanted something, and she knew today would be no different.

Though, this small amount of alone time she had, allowed her to think. She was going to miss Mercy.

It was always the same when people left. It was always hard for someone to let that person go, and Piper had to mentally prepare herself to help Tricia through it. She knew how close they were.

Mercy wasn't as close with her as Tricia was, but Piper liked her anyways. She would admit that she wasn't a fan of how quick the brunette would find someone new to play with, but now with Tricia, it seemed to Piper that she really was into it. She knew what happened between Mercy and Boo and she knew there was gonna be trouble of some kind. Just one more thing for her to think about, and hopefully find a way to avoid.

She had barely even taken two bites of the sandwich, provided for her by the prison institution, before a very familiar figure sat down next to her. "Hey Chapman,"

"Hello Doggett," Piper answered shortly really wishing for her personal space back already. "I need you to pick up my stuff from laundry and drop it off in my bunk after your shift, and I need you to come up with ideas for decorations for Mercy's party,"

Doggett nodded. "Sure thing, anything else?"

Piper lowered her voice a little. "You know how this goes, just listen, and if you hear anything about Boo or anybody else planning to sabotage Mercy's date-"

"I'll let you know, I know, it's part of the deal," Doggett said with some amount of annoyance for having to be reminded. "Consider it done,"

Piper bobbed her head slightly. "Good," As much time as she spent with Doggett, Piper did not consider them to be friends, and she certainly did not often hold conversations with her, but with no one else and about half an hour left of lunch, she was not about to sit there in silence. "How is work going?"

Doggett took a second to answer. "Good. We need more people down in laundry though, maybe some of the new girls will get put there,"

"I'll sure Mr. Healy will add more girls to your team, just don't piss them off right away," Piper replied generally. "Is Leanne back from seg yet?"

"You would know if she was, Chapman," Doggett answered.

"True," Piper said distractedly as she caught sight of Alex entering the Cafeteria. Piper smirked as the tall brunette walked by, though Alex didn't seem to notice.

"What is it with that bitch?" Doggett asked quietly getting Piper's attention again.

"Relax, what's your problem?!" Piper countered harshly. She knew how jealous Doggett got when she paid attention to other people, and usually it was mildly amusing, but right now it was just annoying.

Doggett shrugged. "Nothin, I just don't like her, that's all,"

"Well you need to get over it, keep it to yourself, and just stay away from her then," Piper said evenly, but not without the slight sharp undertone.

"Why? She your bitch now?" Doggett accused.

"No, but you will have to share," Piper said just as Alex came to sit down across from her.

She smiled at the familiar brunette across from her. "Hey Vause," She said casually, but that name still tasted funny in her mouth. It was so strange for them both to be there. It was honestly the last place she ever expected to see her, wasn't Alex too smart to end up in prison?

"Oh I see, hi _Chapman_ ," Alex replied but after a moment's pause she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry I can't make myself call you that, it doesn't sound right," Piper grinned and nodded in understanding, but Doggett narrowed her eyes at the taller raven-haired woman.

"There isn't really a choice, we go by last names here, in case you forgot already!" Doggett sneered.

"Oh fuck off," Alex growled. "I can say whatever I want, it's not up to you!"

"Her name's Chapman to you, show some respect," Doggett said angrily. Piper would admit it was somewhat amusing for them to be arguing over this, but she liked it better when it was quiet, and she was about to interrupt when Alex cut her off.

"What if I want to call her 'two-faced bitch' instead? You couldn't stop me," Alex retorted, clearly becoming annoyed rapidly. Now it was Piper's turn to narrow her eyes at Alex, but before she could interject, Doggett was still speaking on her behalf and she had to admit it was immensely annoying.

"I'll make your life a living hell. No one disrespects Chapman like that," Doggett scowled but relaxed when Piper put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tiff, calm down. Go take a walk and get back to work," Piper said relatively softly. She knew just how to play to the shorter woman, show a little concern and add a distraction. "I'll see you later, and don't forget the things I need you to do."

"Bitch," Doggett muttered as she walked past Alex who was now smirking.

Piper sighed. "I'm going to ignore that you just called me a two-faced bitch and say that you don't need to rile her up, she obviously doesn't like you and you aren't helping your case,"

"Pipes, it was just an example I didn't mean it, why the fuck do you hang out with that little creep anyways?!" Alex asked exasperated.

"She owes me, so we have an arrangement," Piper explained shortly, apparently not going to explain further. "Either way, lay off, she's only jealous,"

Alex raised an eyebrow at her. "Jealous of what?" She wasn't aware of why. She didn't have anything the other woman didn't either.

Piper looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "Let's just say my attention is of high demand almost constantly. Generally, I tend to ignore new inmates, so some people naturally don't like that I'm giving you special treatment,"

"And are you?" Alex asked.

"Am I what?" Piper asked slowly.

"Giving me special treatment?" Alex clarified.

Piper seemed to consider how to answer for a moment. "You already know that I am,"

"Why?"

"Uh- why not?" Alex just watched her. "We've been over this already,"

"So we have," Alex looked at her curiously as if trying to decide something. She finally decided to speak after a short moment of silence. "I talked to Reznikov earlier,"

Piper nodded and grinned at the use of Red's real name. "Red? Yeah, why?" She already knew why but she wondered what Alex would say, she would bet almost anything that Alex would lie to her about it, even though the fact that Alex even brought it up would suggest otherwise.

"Just to apologize, but damn she's tough," Alex stated. "And of course she already hates me too,"

"Well, you insulted her food, what do you expect?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but I asked her about you," The brunette added.

Piper raised an eyebrow at her expectantly waiting for her to continue. She didn't expect Alex to admit that. She's lucky she didn't bet. "And?"

"Sorry I didn't believe you earlier," Piper nodded.

"I wouldn't have believed me either, it's fine," Piper said, taking another bite of her sandwich. "So tomorrow's Thursday, you'll need to stop by laundry to get your new uniform, and you should be assigned a bunk and a job in a couple of days,"

"Just what I wanted," Alex said sarcastically, but she was actually pleased to not have to be in this bright orange uniform anymore, and she could blend in when she got her set of beige clothes.

"Well, seeing as orange isn't your color, I'd think you should be happy to be fully integrated into the community as soon as possible," Piper said watching her reactions to every word closely for any clue as to what she is thinking because her expression already told her that the brunette was not entirely focused on the conversation at hand.

"Are you saying I'm not totally rocking this look?" Alex adjusted her glasses and raised an eyebrow at her, refocusing all of her attention to the blonde.

Piper smirked. "Certainly not," She answered slowly to get her point across as she looked the brunette up and down quickly before settling on her face. "Most people can't pull off the orange look, but then again, good thing you aren't most people,"

"Yeah, good thing, because you wouldn't love me if I was," Alex quipped and instantly regretted it when Piper's expression got infinitely more serious.

Piper narrowed her eyes at her again and Alex cursed herself for her big mouth. It just felt way too familiar for her. She didn't mean to say it, but she couldn't take it back now that she had, besides it could be taken as a joke right? "Really?" Was Piper's response and it definitely didn't sound like she took it as a joke. _Shit_. "You actually just fucking said that to me Alex?"

"No Piper- I didn't I-" Alex stammered which was really unlike her, Piper thought, it must be this new situation, but she also didn't know what Alex had been through on the outside in the past eight years, for all Piper knew she could have picked up some new traits.

Piper was smirking now and Alex was really confused. "Alex stop. I was messing with you, calm down," Piper chuckled, on one hand she enjoyed seeing Alex flustered like this because of her, but on the other, it was useful to see how she reacted to certain things now, given their decade apart Piper needed to know how Alex was going to handle everything.

"Jesus Piper, what the fuck! Don't do that to me," Alex grumbled. It was bad enough that she was in here, she didn't need to be messed with by the very person she wanted to trust.

Piper raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

"Because it isn't funny, it's my second fucking day, I don't need this right now," Alex answered harshly. At least Piper wasn't upset with her, but the blonde proved to her once again that she couldn't read her that well anymore.

"Well, what do you need then Alex?" Piper asked suggestively folding her arms and resting them on the table so she could lean over.

Alex looked at her curiously for a second before answering. "I need to know why you're here,"

Piper leaned back again and removed her arms from the table, still putting on a show of amusement. "Oh, you know generally, new inmates say they _'need'_ things like a cell phone, or good sex, or a decent cup of coffee. Personal information is usually off limits unless it's offered," Piper said as Alex glared at her. "Come on Alex, you're an ex - drug importer, you've been through all sorts of shit in the underworld, surely you know the rules of prison,"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Piper? Seriously? I know you, and I should hope that you still know me. I didn't think those rules applied!" Alex snapped. She didn't understand what game Piper was playing at. The blonde had that stupid, knowing smirk on her face, and Alex would give anything at that moment to wipe it right off. She wondered for a second if that's how Piper used to feel whenever they used to talk or argue. She was well aware of her own confidence and how she had no problem showing that she was in charge, now apparently it was Piper's turn to be the confident one, because Alex felt anything but, sitting there _'talking'_ with her.

"Oh yes of course, because the rules never apply to you, Alex Vause, not now, not ten years ago, never," Piper said evenly. "But in here, when I want you to know the hell I've been through, I'll tell you. You'll be the first to know,"

"Piper, what I need is for you to trust me, how can I make you trust me?" Alex asked. Her request sounded foreign to her ears, it wasn't like her to be so naive as to ask such questions but Piper was giving her no other options.

"Oh so that's what you need now, is it? My trust?" Piper asked somewhat incredulously, though the look on her face was hiding her annoyance or disinterest, whichever it was, Alex couldn't tell, very well.

"Piper just tell me what I can do? It's been less than two days and it's already really fuckin lonely, can you honestly say there is nothing I can do?" Alex asked. From what she had seen, the prison was hardly larger than a high school, she wouldn't be able to avoid Piper for her entire stay, and she didn't really want to.

Piper sighed and shrugged, at which point Alex should have foreseen the blonde changing the subject, especially since back in the day it was Piper's classic sign of resignation. "One of my girls is getting out on Saturday morning, I'm planning the farewell party for Friday, are you going to join us?"

Alex just looked at her like she was crazy. "Really? You couldn't just answer my question?! Sure I'll come to the dumb party, happy? Can we move on now?"

Piper's expression changed to one of particular distaste, clearly not amused by Alex's response. "I don't know, okay? Is that a good answer for you? I don't know how to trust you. I want to, I really do," Piper took a breath and Alex's expression softened, she didn't expect Piper to go and actually admit to not knowing something, and more than that, to say she wanted to trust her. It made her feel worse though with the thought that even though Piper may want to trust her, there may actually be nothing she could do to earn it. "I suggested the party as a chance for you to get to know everyone better, but fuck it, we have plenty of time, you don't have to come,"

Alex was about to apologize for being so quick to judgement, she knew it was just because this was situation was so new to her, but she was cut off by someone else.

"Dandelion!" An African American woman said cheerfully as she slung an arm around Piper's shoulder and sat next to her. The woman noticed the somewhat distressed looks on Alex's and Piper's faces. "Is there a problem here?"

"Hey Suzanne," Piper said sweetly, pulling a complete one-eighty and smiling at the other woman. Alex looked at the blonde curiously.

"No, no problem, we were just talking," Alex responded casually, trying to determine the intentions of this other woman whom Piper named as Suzanne.

"Are you sure? Cause it doesn't look like my Dandelion likes talkin to you," Suzanne continued.

"Your Dandelion?" Alex spoke incredulously but Piper ignored her, to her annoyance.

"Yes, that's what I said isn't it? _My_ Dandelion. Can't you see her golden hair, more yellow and fiery than the sun?" Suzanne stated matter-of-factly. "Is she causing you trouble?" She continued, directing her question at Piper.

The blonde shook her head, thankfully for Alex. "No, Suzanne it's okay, really, thank you though,"

Suzanne nodded. "If you're sure, but say the word and I won't let her bother you anymore," For a second Alex wondered what exactly the woman was implying but Piper just waved her off.

The blonde smiled. "Not at all, Suzanne, Alex Vause is a friend," A friend? At this rate she would never understand Piper.

"Alex Vause, huh?" Suzanne muttered, eyeing the raven-haired woman curiously. "You're _the_ Alex Vause?"

"What is that supposed to mean? _The_ Alex Vause, yes, that's me," Alex responded. She knew her reputation did not precede her unless Piper talked about her. She wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment that she had such an impact on the blonde's life, or if she should be annoyed for the very same reason. "Does everyone in here know about us?!"

Piper shook her head. "No, I must have mentioned you in passing, right Suzanne?"

"Yeah, it was when you decided to cut your hair, you mentioned a time when she persuaded you to wear a wig so you could pretend to be someone else," Alex smirked at the memory, she remembered that little incident. Based on Suzanne's childlike description of events, she had no doubt that Piper had really not gone into any detail. No real harm done she supposed. "You know Dandelion, speaking of your haircut, I still can't get over how cute it is," Suzanne continued, and ran her hand through the short hair on the side of Piper's head cautious not to disturb the blonde locks that were positioned over Piper's face.

"Well thank you, but I think it needs to be trimmed in the back," Piper said running her own hand through the short hair in the back.

"Not the front?" Alex asked.

Suzanne smacked her hand on the table, causing both Alex and Piper to jump. "No! She likes it longer in the front,"

"Woah, it's alright Suzanne," Piper said soothingly.

"Why?" As soon as Alex asked, it was clear that Piper wasn't going to answer that.

"It covers up-" Suzanne made a gesture to an area of her own face near her eye. Alex looked back at Piper who had her hair covering that same part of her face. Upon closer inspection, it was more obvious that the blonde was purposefully covering that part of her face, likely to hide something. If Alex had to guess, she would assume it was a scar, she just wondered how bad it was and if she would ever hear the story behind it.

"Piper?" Alex looked at her sympathetically and she knew Piper recognized that look right away, and she got the impression that the blonde did not want her to feel sorry for her.

"I have to go," Piper moved to stand but Alex grabbed her wrist. Piper just looked at her. "What?"

Alex didn't know why she stopped Piper from leaving, but in the midst of the awkward silence Suzanne stepped away leaving Alex and Piper just watching each other from across the table.

"Alex, I have work to get done and unless you're volunteering to help me, can we continue this later?" Piper asked and Alex released her grip on Piper's wrist.

"Yeah sure," Alex said with some amount of displeasure. It seemed all Piper ever said was that they would talk later, always pushing it off.

Piper patted her on the shoulder as she walked by. "Don't look so sad, I'm not getting out anytime soon, we'll have plenty of time to spend together," with that Alex watched her walk away for yet one more time that day.

Once again she had nothing to do. The meals were the only times she had somewhere she had to be, and count of course, but she didn't include that.

Alex cleared her tray away and thought about what Piper said.

She didn't know how she should act around her and she hadn't seen much of Piper interacting with many of the other prisoners. She felt like she was missing something, like they all knew something she didn't, which was true, but it also meant they knew which subjects to bring up and which to stay away from and they all knew Piper's mannerisms by now, and here she was, lost and not sure the best way to act around her because obviously she was not doing a very good job of it so far. She would just have to do a little research.

She absolutely did not want it to seem like she was deliberately following Piper, so she got a book from the library and then headed over to the rec room. There were a few tables in the corner, so she went to sit down to read with a perfect view of the rest of the room, and hoped that maybe Piper would walk in.

She glanced around and spotted whom she recognized as Nicky working on fixing some of the light fixtures that hung from the ceilings. There was a number of other inmates scattered around the room, some of them playing games, or reading, or crocheting, all of which seemed like common pastimes.

It was only about a minute or two later that none other than Piper walked in. All confidence in her step. Her blonde hair styled neatly over her face and her sleeves still casually rolled up, made her look the part of badass criminal.

Alex followed her with her eyes, but the blonde didn't notice, apparently too intent on whatever her reason for coming in there was, she had been sure Piper said she had actual work to do.

She watched as Piper approached a table of somewhat older women who were playing cards, no doubt asking if she could join in.

"Good afternoon Miss Claudette, deal me in next game?" Piper asked cheerfully. Alex marveled at Piper's politeness. To her it seemed as if Piper had been there a while, so why did she find it necessary to use such pleasantries?

"Give us ten minutes," The older woman answered and Piper nodded before pacing the few feet away to Nicky. This should be interesting, Alex thought. She was intrigued by the blonde's relationship to the shorter woman. AT one point or another, they had both mentioned they were like sisters, and to Alex, from what she had seen, they were best friends, so she was a little curious to see what they would get up to.

"Hey you. Hard at work I see," Piper smirked up at Nicky who glanced down at her from on top of her step stool.

"Hey Chaps, how was lunch? And uh, what'd ma want?" Nicky greeted.

"Fine, but guess who's now putting together Mercy's farewell party on Friday night," She said dully. "You're coming right?" Piper asked. Alex noticed how the blonde conveniently brushed off their discussion at lunch, but then again, it was probably better that way.

"For Trish and Mercy? Hell yeah. Of course I am," Nicky smirked before glancing over Piper's shoulder. "Speak of the devil,"

"Hey Chapman, you think you could help me with somethin?" Alex heard the younger blonde, she remembered as Tricia, ask as she walked up to the two.

"Here we go," Nicky rolled her eyes earning a light smack on the arm from Piper. "What? You're already putting this party together and now she wants somethin else, come on Chaps,"

"Shut up Nicky," Piper said. "What is it?" Piper eyed the younger blonde curiously.

"You think you could look over a letter for my appeal? I gotta get out, I gotta be with my girl, you gotta help me," Tricia practically pleaded. Alex felt a little sorry for the girl, and she could tell that apparently Piper did too.

"Trish, you know she's not a lawyer right?" Nicky said off handedly.

Piper rolled her eyes. "That's true, but I did go to college, sure, we can go over it sometime, is tomorrow okay? I'm a little busy today,"

Tricia nodded happily, but Nicky looked at her funny. "Busy doing what exactly, cause I know you ain't got a date or a business meeting?" Piper narrowed her eyes at the shorter woman. "Oh wait wait- don't tell me you and Vause, right?" Alex tried to read Piper's expression better at the mention of her own name but Piper appeared unaffected which was mildly disappointing.

"You're right Nicky, I have nothing to do, so fine, Tricia, stop by my bunk later and give me whatever you have written so I can look over it," Piper said and Tricia nodded again.

"Yo, and I saw your girl earlier yo, she was all like 'I'm not her girl'," Alex glanced up again at hearing this from the younger blonde. She saw how Tricia imitated the way she always adjusted her glasses and she heard how the younger girl changed her voice slightly mimicking her own. Piper and Nicky laughed. So this is what they thought of her? Like she was just a funny joke? She was intrigued to see a look a familiarity in Piper's expression though, she certainly wasn't laughing at her, was she? Not that she was that full of herself to care all that much, it was just nice to see Piper's expression so light and dare she think even happy.

"Perfect impression, couldn't have done it better myself," Nicky chuckled. "You know though, Stretch is mighty fine. Tricia, you get a look at her ass?"

"Trish, don't answer, both of you have girlfriends, you don't need to be checking her out," Piper interrupted, and Alex was trying to detect if she heard a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Hey ain't that her?" Tricia nodded to where the brunette was sitting at a table in the corner of the room with a book. Alex looked down to the pages just as Piper and Nicky turned to see.

"She really say she wasn't Chapman's girl?" Nicky asked raising her eyebrow at the two blondes and Piper rolled her eyes again. Alex wasn't watching them but she was still listening.

"Yeah, so what?" Tricia countered.

"Good," Piper said flatly, the humor gone from her tone and Nicky shot her another curious look, but Luschek interrupted them, forcing them to cease their discussion. Alex looked up again at Piper, now that the blonde was distracted, and she wondered if Piper was happy she had said that because she didn't sound like it.

"Miller, come on, I have a project for you," Luschek said dully.

"What? I'm helpin Nichols here, what about Chapman," The younger blonde said and looked to Piper who shrugged.

"It's not my shift. Now, the sooner you start the sooner you finish," Piper said knowingly to the younger girl.

"Chapman will help Nichols finish up, won't she?" Luschek conceded and Piper nodded. "Now let's go,"

"But-" Tricia tried to argue but Piper cut her off.

"No buts, just go," Piper said a little more sternly. Alex observed how the younger girl nodded and how she listened without further question of Piper's suggestion.

"Come on," The CO waved at her to follow him and she grudgingly did as she was told.

"Catch y'all later," Tricia tossed over her shoulder.

"Later Tricia," Piper responded before she turned back to Nicky.

Alex leaned back in her chair and continued watching the two. Piper seemed to be stuck in her thoughts as she was mindlessly messing with some of Nicky's tools on the nearby table.

"Hey, you gonna give me a hand?" Nicky asked and Piper sighed before grabbing a screwdriver from Nicky's tool belt and climbing the step ladder to help screw in the bolts while Nicky held the frame in place.

"You almost finished?" Nicky asked, not wanting to unbalance the footstool they were both standing on.

"Yeah, let me just finish screwing this," Piper said, her eyes still focused on the tools in her hand and the bolts.

"Screwing huh? Tell me do you prefer that to nailing? Or what? And I thought you only did that with people? Expanding your territory to electrical objects now?" Nicky asked towards the blonde. Alex couldn't help but grin at the joke and she could see Piper tried to bite back a grin of her own but couldn't and ended up laughing as she stepped off the stool.

"Oh no, Nicky, nailing is much more fun than screwing, and I must say this lamp is much less demanding than some sweaty bitch," Piper retorted as Nicky stepped down next to her and Nicky laughed again. Alex would admit, she was impressed by Piper's banter. Obviously the years in here gave her plenty of opportunity.

"So Vause or a lamp?" Nicky asked getting Alex's attention again. Apparently they had forgotten that she was in such close proximity to them, but when she heard a disgruntled grunt from the wild-haired woman, she assumed Piper had not quite forgotten, but she didn't risk looking up and instead kept her eyes glued to the pages of her book.

"Fuck you, that's not fair," Piper answered smoothly as she helped Nicky put her tools away.

"Oh so you would choose me instead, well I'm flattered really, but I'm afraid I'm not available as you so graciously pointed out," Nicky smirked smugly at her.

Alex noted how Piper rolled her eyes when she answered lowly. "Alex. I would take more pleasure in fucking her brains out than I would with a lamp. Fuck Nicky, honestly, was that even a question?" Piper replied.

"Course ya would, cause she's exactly your type," Nicky shrugged. "Want me to jump her? I can totally make this happen for ya Chaps," Alex watched Piper cringe. It was indisputable by now that Nicky was only talking to get a reaction out of Piper and it was working. "I can have her wrapped up in a Christmas bow for ya, or what abou-" That was it, Piper was obviously not about to let it go any further.

"Hell no. I swear to god Nicky, if you try anything, I will fuck you up and you _won't_ enjoy it," Piper threatened jokingly.

"What if that's the goal? And who's to say I wouldn't enjoy that?" Nicky raised an eyebrow at her and smirked playfully.

"Lorna might have something to say about it," Piper retorted semi-seriously. Alex tried to remember which of the women Lorna was. Wasn't she the short Italian brunette with the Boston accent?

"Who said she would ever know?" Nicky countered her voice marginally quieter.

Alex couldn't hear Piper's response, but now the blonde was close enough to play with a lock of Nicky's curly hair as she spoke. She watched Piper as she brushed Nicky's hair out of her face and ran her hand down Nicky's arm, from her shoulder to her hand as she turned away from the shorter woman who was eyeing her lustfully.

Alex couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Piper got so up and close with some of the other inmates, even if she knew Piper was only friends with them. But then again, she didn't really know that, did she?

What it really was, was shocking to see Piper so out there with all of her confidence and bravado that now seemed like it could very well match her own. She recalled how Piper used to get jealous whenever she had to recruit more mules by using her natural charm and smooth words on other women. Piper would get so worked up over it every time, it was the cutest thing ever. Now though, it seemed as if the roles were reversed, this was Piper's realm of familiarity now. Piper called the shots, and around here, it was becoming more and more clear that Piper was the boss, or very close to it. From what Alex just saw, the blonde had no worries when it came to flirting with her friends, or getting them to do things like when she practically ordered Tricia to go to work. And what was more, it looked like Piper was loving it.

And Alex was right, Piper did so love the little games she and Nicky would play with each other, but with her back now to Nicky, Piper fixed the tone of her voice before she spoke again. "How's everything with Morello by the way? All good?" Piper asked changing the subject before she handed Nicky her remaining tools and walked slowly next to her towards the door.

Nicky had to clear her throat and blink a few times before she could answer. "Eh, ya know, she's still convinced she loves her fiancé, so what can ya do, I mean she still lets me fuck her, so that's a plus," Nicky said half-heartedly.

Piper nodded. "I know you care for her a lot Nic, ever since she got in here last year I noticed the way you look at her, it's pretty fuckin adorable if you ask me," Nicky jabbed her in the arm for her comment.

"Adorable, Chapman? Really?" Nicky grumbled.

"Oh come on, I'm sorry, okay. Fine you aren't adorable, but give it a little bit of time and maybe give her a little bit of space, yeah. I'm sure everything will work out," Piper said making a point to look her right in the eyes as Nicky stopped walking beside her.

"I'd love to continue this, but it looks like you're wanted," Nicky nodded slightly in the direction of Miss Claudette.

Alex looked up to see who Nicky was speaking of and her gaze landed on an elderly looking woman with darker skin and short grey hair.

Piper smirked at Nicky and tugged lightly on the front of her shirt. "You know me Nic, I'm always wanted," The blonde grinned as she turned to walk back over to the table with the other inmates, and while a few of them got up to leave, the one Piper referred to before was still seated and shuffling the cards in her hands. "Good afternoon, let's get this game going, shall we?"

The older woman nodded and dealt Piper a hand of cards. "I hope you are you ready to lose again,"

Piper smiled but shook her head. "You know I won't go down without a fight, besides, I am confident in my skills this time,"

"Well, let's hope you've learned a thing or two since last time," The older woman added.

Alex listened to their conversation and she immediately noticed that Piper did not speak to the older woman as she did with Nicky, there was more respect in her voice, and it was met with and almost equal amount of respect from the older woman. The talk between the two dwindled as they played their game. Alex couldn't quite figure out what they were playing, but it seemed like Piper was winning because she was all smiles and cocky remarks until the other woman laid down all her cards and declared herself the victor. Alex watched as the realization of her loss crossed over Piper's face and it was clear she was trying to figure out where she went wrong, but she obviously couldn't and finally admitted defeat.

"I see your strategy still needs some work, come play again when you think you actually stand a chance," Miss Claudette said dismissively, as she reveled in her victory over the pretentious blonde.

"Oh come now, how about a rematch?" Piper practically demanded, and Alex smiled to herself at how Piper's nonexistent acceptance for defeat was still the same.

The older woman gave in and re-dealt the cards. They played viciously, the look on Piper's face showing nothing but concentration until they were interrupted by a few young African American women. "Yo! Chapman! What say you join us for a game of scrabble! I'm dyin to get back at you for our last game!" The one with extremely short hair said.

"Not right now, after this maybe?" Piper said without looking away from her cards.

"We're a little busy." Miss Claudette said gruffly.

The other young girl, who wore orange and had slightly longer hair, didn't look very amused. "Oh please, busy playing an old boring ass card game, come on, I don't want to deal with their white shit anyways,"

The first girl didn't agree. "But Chapman is the champion. There ain't no point in playin if I already know I'm gonna win, cause you don't stand a chance against this," She gestured smugly to herself.

"Fuck y'all and your games, this is some bullshit," The girl in orange said spitefully.

Piper still didn't look their way but she responded distractedly, keeping her focus on the cards she was laying down. "Hey, why don't you back the hell off and chill the fuck out,"

"And who's gonna make me white bitch?! You? Huh?" The girl in orange prompted angrily.

"Yo, chill, you don't wanna mess with her, let's just go, come on," Alex heard the first girl with short hair say quietly, but her new friend didn't heed her words at all.

"Well? I don't think I heard you," The girl continued to pester Piper.

Alex watched the scene unfold before her. Piper slapped her cards down on the table without a care and jumped up from her seat. "You think I can't?! What's your name new girl?!"

"Chapman! Sit down!" Miss Claudette demanded, but Piper ignored her. "They aren't worth it,"

"I said, what's your name?!" Piper growled.

The girl with the short hair looked scared of Piper and she nudged her friend in orange in the side getting her to speak up. The girl in orange wasn't intimidated at all by Piper, or at least she didn't look like it anyways. "Just tell her your name, dude,"

Piper waited a second longer before she leaned a little closer to read the girl's name. "Watson? Is it?" The girl lifted her head up defiantly. "Alright then-" Piper stepped a little closer. "Watson, you need to learn some manners and respect before I decide to teach them to you myself," Piper threatened standing unnecessarily close to the younger girl. "I know you're new to prison and it sucks, but keep it to yourself,"

"I ain't scared of you," Watson scowled at her challengingly.

Piper caught Alex watching them over the girl's shoulder, but just as quickly her attention had shifted to the brunette, she shifted it back to the girl in front of her. The blonde narrowed her eyes. "You should be,"

Watson stepped closer and glared up at her, since Piper had the height advantage here. "I'd threaten to beat your face in white girl, but by the looks of it, someone already did!"

"Poussey! Get her outta my face before I send us both to the SHU!" Piper hissed and turned her back on the two so she could sit back down.

Alex cringed at the pure fury in Piper's expression, but she didn't quite understand the shocked and near horrified expression on Miss Claudette's face.

* * *

 _She recalled when she found her that day. There was blood everywhere._

 _It was 5pm when she, Miss Claudette Pelage, walked into the ghetto dorm bathroom. It had been another long day in Litchfield that mostly involved her trying to stay clear of Vee's crew and the group of women who were gravitating to the chef Resnikov. She could thell that something nasty was about to go down and soon she'd have to choose sides. She could not stand Vee or any of her crew. They were all rough and rude and dealing drugs; all things that she could not, and would not stand._

 _As she came into the bathroom, she heard the muffled sound of soft sobbing. It wasn't uncommon to hear in Litchfield, especially when Vee and her girls were making everyone's lives more of a living hell that being in prison already was. She tried to ignore whoever it was that had decided it was safe to break down in the bathroom, as she focused on her image in the mirror. It had been a long day though, and at this point, her patients for any funny business that was going to interrupt her routine, had already run out. She found herself distracted by the continued whimpering that seemed to be coming from one of the shower stalls around the corner._

 _"_ _Keep it down!" She stated, to which she received no verbal response. For a moment the cries stopped and she had hoped that whoever it was would pull themselves together, but that hope was dashed when the whimpers continued a moment later, obviously the person had tried hard to hold it in, but it wasn't working well for them._

 _Claudette knew it was best to ignore emotionally distressed people and let whoever it was deal with her own issues because she did not need to get involved in someone else's business, but it was just too distracting at this point in her day. She was tired and she just wanted to go back to her bunk so she could get a good night's sleep and repeat her routine the next day. She did not tolerate anything or anyone that was going to disrupt that routine._

 _She marched right over to where the muffled sounds were coming from and drew back the curtain to the stall. The sight she was met with was horrifying, even for her who had seen many terrible things in her life._

 _There on the floor was a young pale blonde woman. She was curled up in the fetal position with bruises forming up and down her slender body. Her hair was matted to her face and almost stained completely by red blood that was oozing from her face and mixing with her tears. The young woman honestly looked like something out of a sick horror movie. One of her eyes was swollen shut with what appeared to be a very deep gash just above it. The other was clenched shut either from the pain or the fear of being attacked again, Miss Claudette didn't know._

 _She thought she recognized the young woman as the new girl who had only just arrived a few days prior, She had been thrown into the ghetto dormitory for no apparent reason. She had seen a couple of Vee's girls eyeing her since she first arrived. She had been beaten very badly, in fact, Miss Claudette hadn't seen someone beat that bad in a relatively long time. There was blood streaming all over her face from the cut above her eye and also from several cuts across her cheek and lips. She couldn't tell if they had done anything else to her, but she knew full well that it was not uncommon and she had to admit that it unsettled her._

 _She kneeled down slowly in the stall to get a closer look at the young woman. The blonde seemed to sense her approach and tried to move away from her, but winced at the shot of pain she felt from every part of her body. The face of this young woman contorted further with every attempted movement, and seeing this Miss Claudette immediately tried to calm her down._

 _"_ _Shh-Shh, it'll be alright. They're gone. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to make sure nothing is broken," She said as softly as possible._

 _The girl stopped trying to move, but continued to whimper and tense noticeably at Claudette's touch. She continued her examination and she found only patches of swelling, but no evidence of broken bones, for which the girl was very lucky._

 _She tried to be as gentle and as tender as possible. As she helped the girl move so she could check her ribs, she saw the beginnings bruises forming from the girl's thighs all the way up to just below her rib-cage._

 _"_ _Poor thing," She thought to herself._

 _Almost as if sensing that she had seen the extent of the damage, the young woman's tears intensified and she began shaking and dry heaving uncontrollably. Claudette did the only thing she could do in that moment, she pulled the young woman closer and held her in a gently, safe, soothing embrace that did calm her down marginally. The whole while she continued to hold her, she began whispering._

 _"_ _It will be alright child, it will all be alright, let it all out, you're safe now,"  
_

 _That was almost eight years ago, and the memory was still so vivid._

* * *

The girl Piper named as Poussey pulled Watson by the arm quickly over to a table near Alex so she could just barely hear their muffled conversation while still being able to keep her eyes on Piper.

Poussey muttered something to the effect of "oh you better watch out now, you just messed with the wrong white girl, not only is she backed by Red, the top dog, but you see her? The one blondie's playin cards with? Miss Claudette. Supposedly she killed someone, she been in here longer than Chapman and almost longer than Red, you need to watch out,"

"I don't give a fuck," Watson replied. "What'd Chapman do? She don't seem like the average prison bitch,"

"Her? She might of killed someone too, not many people know what she done, just that she's dangerous and you don't want to mess with her or her friends, she will end your life, I seen her do it," Poussey warned.

"I thought you just said you didn't know if she killed anybody?" Watson asked skeptically.

"That's not the only way to get rid of someone in here, she's smart, yo, you don't need to be on her bad side," Alex listened to what the girls were saying and she was lost in her curiosity for Piper's past. She didn't believe Piper could be as dangerous as the girl claimed, and she knew Piper wouldn't ever be able to kill anyone, at least not by herself. If she hired a hit-man, maybe, but still even then, Alex would never believe it. That just begged the question that she desperately wanted the answer to. What had her precious, innocent, blonde, Smith grad done to be thrown in here? And what had she done since then to get this crazy reputation?

* * *

 **A/N So after all this time, what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know, I love to know what your reactions are. Hopefully the wait wont be that long _ever_ again. **


End file.
